Free me from my chains
by shadowamy88
Summary: Hinata runs away to find freedom,love,and get stronger. What will happened to her when Gaara finds her at the desert. Gaara and Hinata and please if you can review thank you. Chapter 9 is up finally
1. runaway and lost then found

**_'demons or inner self'_**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

Its about 12am at night where the moon is full. Where all the kids, men, and women were all asleep. Will just 1 young lady was up. She have soft pale skin, beautiful long silky blue-black hair that about her pass her mid-back , eye like pears but with a hint of lavender also no pupil, and her lips here a little pinkish pale color. She wore a lavender and gray jacket, a leaf hita-aite around her neck, black ninja pants with kunai holster on her right leg, and a hip pouch. Her name is Hinata Hyuga she is the Heiress to the Hyuga clan and18 years old. From all her life she was know as the weak Hyuga that is shy. She have a father at barely knows that she is alive, step-mom what wish that she dead, a step-sister that want her dead so she can have the title as Heiress to the clan, and a cousin that somewhat cares about her its was only out of duty but mainly hates her. 

She sits on the roof top of the Hyuga compound that is surrounded by the forest . Hinata never knew where she is so all she knew was that its was a forest that goes on for miles on end. She look up at the moon with tears wanted to come out on how her family treated her.

_"Everywhere I go in this home I alway see the same thing that tell me 'why are you alive you should have die like you mom rather stay alive.' Was my birth so bad for them that I cant be what they wanted...I trained hard to be strong but I'm not...I'm still weak and will never get strong...will I alway be alone in this world that I stay and forbidden to leave...will I ever be loved"_ She thought sadly while hugging her legs to her chest.

**_'Dear child, I'm sorry that you have to learn who I was the awful away. But understand that I would never hurt you in anyway. Even thought I really can't do anything to protect you with this seal on, but I could give you my strength to _****_make you stronger.'_** A sweet yet dangerous voice whispers in Hinata's head. For along time Hinata thought it was herself. Just making that voice for a friend, but now she know the truth of the voice.

_"Its ok Mai I know you didn't want me to find out this way, but your not mean you have been a good friend to me over the years that I have been alone. I just want to say thank you. You're my only friend that I have and you gave me love of a mother when my mom was murdered...I just want to feel alive and not feel alone again."_ She tried to hold the tears that were in her eyes, but know it would always fall no matter what.

**_'I know...its hard to be alone when no one loves you I was like you when I had a body. I lived in the Village Hidden in the Mist, there I was a princess. Everyone in my village hated me because of my clans. We were know to kill many without mercy and would do anything for money, but I was different so I was conisder as an outsider in my clan. Then 1 day a monk or a priest I still don't know, saw me and said "I can see your suffering child if you like I and take it way or follow me and I'll let you know how to get revenge on the every people that hated you." I went with him for 5 years was so much fun I kill thousands and had fun with my master. Shukaku...I even told him once that I was loving him, but he told me that I can't because it was never going to happened. I felt so stupid, but i still follow him till I die'_** Mai voice was getting softer when she spoke of her past to the point she wanted to cry when she talk about Shukaku.

_"Mai, I'm so sorry. I guess he didn't want you to love him because he knew that he would die and you would be heart broken."_

**_'I guess. Will never mind that now we have to get you out of here now! If not you would die. I know a place its called the Village Hidden in the Sand we must go there it would take a while, but I hope you can get there without you clan following you. Go now while that Hyuga's are still asleep!_**'

She knew that Mai was right. If she stay here the clan would kill her not matter what. Hinata went back in her room. She look for a bag that can fit the stuff she will be carrying. She finds a big gray bag that she put in her clothes that will last for 5 days, 1 of her mothers kimono, a week of food supplies, all of her money and some of her dads money just in case, her journal, pins, toothbrush, some medic supplies, hair bush, blanket, and a small gourd that held water. She also got her kunai and shuriken in her pouch and holster. When done she went out and look at the compound 1 more time. All of the memories good and bad, the fun times she have with her mom, the beautiful flowers that will grow, and her dead uncle. She never forget about him she blames herself for his death everyday of her life. Hinata look at where the moon is thinking maybe there might be a town over there if so she may hide for a few days if. With that in mind she jumped off and ran for hours never looking back.

"This is my life now...I want to be free...I want to be strong like my mother, but I know that no one will be me looking at me...Ill just be a girl that is weak, but I wont give up. I don't want to give up on the hopes that I have for years...this might be also my only chance to find...love?"

**_'I'm sure you will find it child no matter what'_**

For hours she keep running until she see sand. So she camps out for the night hoping that no one will see that is gone...she gets the blanket and falls to a nice peaceful sleep. For 3 days she keeps running she doesn't know where the Village Hidden in the Sand was, but she kept going believing in what Mai had told her. Her food supply is running short due to the heat. Within the next 3 hours she collapse on the sand and slowly going unconscious . The heat was too much for her and she had her jacket on which made this worse. Then she heard foot steps coming to her.

"Hey Temari, Gaara I found someone here." It was a deep male voice.

"It better not be dead Kankuro if so I rather leave it here." The female voice was heard.

_"That might be Temari was it."_ Hinata thought

**_'I don't trust theses humans. 1 of them smells bad, the other smell like lemon, and the other one smell like ...blood.'_ (ok if you want to know the smell the bad 1 is Kankuro, lemon is Temari, and you know blood is Gaara)**

_"Mai no I need help and I know your growing weaker due to the heat, but we can't live long if you kill them. Please just let them help us."_

**_'Ok but if anyone of those try to kill you or rape you I'm taking over you and tell them all.'_**

_"Deal."_ Hinata chuckle in her mind knowing Mai was overprotective on her.

"No she is alive...man I wonder how she was able to live this long with the jacket on." Kankuro said.

_"The male said again...so that Kankuro."_

**_'He sounds like a pervert.'_**

_"Mai"_

"Hey Gaara what should we do" Temaris ask

"Take her will ask her what is she doing here." a raspy voice was heard.

_"So his name is Gaara."_

**_'Hinata I still don't like this. I'm getting a weird feeling about this.'_**

_"Mai I know, but would you like to die in heat, my clan, or at least know that they would help us"_

**_'I'll take heat.'_**

_"Mai."_

**_'Fine Hinata I'll go with them, but I still don't like this.'_**

_"Will we made a deal if they try to do anything funny you can kill them. Ok?"_

**_'Ya I know.'_**

"Ok so... who is going to pick her up" Temari ask.

The next thing she was off the ground and in someones arm. Hinata slowly open her eye and see. A boy about her age with beautiful red hair, aqua eyes with black rimes around his eye, and a symbol of 'Ai' or 'love' on left corner of his forehead.

"Thank...you...I'm...sorry" With that she close her eyes, rest her head on his chest, and feel asleep.

**_'Hinata! NO DON'T DIE ON ME! HINATA!?!"_** Mai yell in Hinata's head to wake her up, but it didn't work. **_'Please...don't die on me'_**

* * *

The sand team were running back to Sand Village after they did a 10 hours long meeting which was killing everyone in the meeting. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were very sleepy and wanted to drop dead, but no they have to run back home and tell the elders about the meeting without a break. There was only a few reason why Gaara didn't just forget the meeting and don't come to the leaf Village. Its because Sakura his beloved was there, but get much time to spend with her only just to talk to her. They have been dating for about 4 years now and it was strong bond of love. 

The team was running back to Suna which normally it would take 3 days to get there, but they can get there in 2 day time. The burning sun was high and the hot sand on there feet with heated wind blowing at there faces.

Running at first was Gaara of the Desert. He is 19 years old, with wild blood red hair, aqua eyes with black rimes around his eyes and without pupils, a tattoo that say 'Ai' or 'love', and pale skin. He is wearing a blood red coat with a gray vest that carry his gourd and blood red pants. He is the 3 child of the 4 Kazekage with the demon Shukaku in his body, that is now seal and that he can finally get some sleep. At the age of 15 he is the new Kazekage for Suna since his father die.

Following behind him was a women with blond hair that have 4 pig tails, have teal eye no pupils, and her skin was was a somewhat tan color. She wore a black somewhat like kimono with red fabric going around her waist and her shoulders, have a hug fan on her back, on her forhead is the hita-aite for the Sand Village,and black like gloves on her hands. Her name is Temair Sabaku , she is the eldest daughter of the 4 Kazekage, She is 21 years old, a replacement mother for her brothers when Gaara was born, and a loving sister and is one of Gaara bodyguards.

Following her is a man that is wearing a black suit that have ears on its hoody also havethe hita-aite of the Sand Village, wear face paint, and he have a wrapped up puppite on his back, but under the hood he have brown hair and his eyes are brown. His name is Kankuro Sabaku no, he is the 2 child of the 4 Kazekage, he is 20 years old, he is one of Gaara bodyguards, a loyal brother and sand ninja, and a major pervert.

They have been running for 2 day and are getting closer to the Sand Village. For a few hours they would make it until Kankuro stop for unknown reasons. So Gaara and Temari stop to see what their brother find.

"Kankruo why you stop?" Temari asked

He walk to see a young women on the sand that might have passed out from the heat. Will ya if you have a jacket on and ever live in heats like this.

"Hey Temair, Gaara I found someone here." Kankuro yells.

**_'Gaara I don't like the smell of this.' _**Shukaku spoke.

_"What you mean you don't like the smell? For all I know you only smell blood and nothing else."_ Gaara reply.

**_'Will is odd...I can't ever think what is this smell is to, so be careful.'_**

_"Its just some stupid person here that might die you know."_

"It better not be dead Kankuro if so I rather leave it here." Temari yells back and signal Gaara that is will be ok. The 2 started to walk to there brother.

"No she is alive...man I wonder how she was able to live this long with a jacket on." He tells them as they come.

"Hey Gaara what should we do" She ask while turning to Gaara. He just look at the body that on the sand

_"She look like a fallen angel."_

**_'Mmmm she look good to play with. Gaara why don't you take her rather than Sakura.'_**

_"No Shukaku I love Sakura and remember that I'll never cheat on her just for fun. You got that!"_

**_'Hn will I think she is a slut.'_**

_"Don't call her a slut asshole!"_

"Take her will ask her what is she doing here." Gaara told them.

"Ok so ...who is going to pick her up?" she ask. Just when Kankuro was about to say something Gaara picked up the girl. When he had a good look of her he realized that she was so beautiful thing that he have seen.

**_'HA! See I know you'll like this girl. Just dumped Sakura and get this girl...wow she even have bigger breast the Sakura dose!'_**

_"Shukaku shut the fuck up I neven know this girl so shut up god damn it!!!!"_

She started to wake up and look at Gaara with kinda eye, which he have never see only to his silblings, but no one gave him kindness. Also he saw that her eye were a pears but a hint of lavender and with no pupils. She look up at him and smile and whisper a few word before she fell to sleep.

"Thank...you...I'm...sorry" and with that the 3 ran to they homeland the Sand Village.

* * *

ok thank you guys for waiting so long im so very, very, very sorry. i hope you like this and ill try to get the others in soon thank you for waiting and R&R if you can and ill try not to be lazy next time but its was kinda hard to this of this. thank you everyone. 


	2. why must I be punished

_**'demon or inner thoughts'**_

_"thoughts"_

* * *

When the Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were in the Sand Village the first thing they did was to get the girl to the hospital. Which was close to the Kazekage building so they made a run for it just to make sure the girl will live if there was injuries on her, but there was alittle problem. Ok not alittle a big problem when Gaara was in the streets of Suna there was his fangirls all over him. He hated them so much that he usually never comes out and stays at home, but only comes out for meetings and a quick walk. Other than that he hated these girls that annoy him to no end. 

"Kazekage-san...please why don't you take me out." A with black hair women said.

"NO take me I'm much better and pretty." another with brown hair women said.

"Hey Gaara-san have a women in his arms." a women with blond hair said.

At this time Gaara was hold her tight to him to make sure nothing happened to her and look at his brother and sister for help. Which they got there weapons out and Gaara use his sand shield just in case.

"Ok people let the Kazekage go he need to get her to the hospital ...now...MOVE IT OR ME AND KANKURO WILL KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU DON'T MOVE" Temair yelled at the crowd. The mod were pushing at Gaara while he have his sand shield on and walking fast so he can just get out of this mod and the same with Temari and Kankruo.

When the 3 got close the the hospital Gaara made a shield for him and his siblings. They went in quickly and the door closed shut and the fangirl and still anger that the Kazekage got a girl in his arms.

"Ah! Lord Kazekage, its a pleasure to see you do you or your guards need any assistance?" The head doctor said to the 3 of them.

"No, just help this women. I don't know who she is Kankruo found her in the desert when we were coming back." Gaara said in a bord tone and emontionless face. He gave the girl to the head doctor and with the they went to see what is wrong with her. After about 3 hours waiting in the waiting room.

_"What the hell is taking that doctor taking so long."_

**_'Will maybe she was attack before we got there have you ever thought of that before.'_**

_"You didn't smell any blood so no way she can be hurt."_

**_'Will it could happened few days before and plus the way she smell its weird so I'm not so sure of anything.'_**

There was something wrong the doctor didn't came back to tell him what is wrong and he didn't want to believe what Shukaku said either. Temari and Kankuro also notice that Gaara was worry about some girl he just have no idea who she is, but just that she might have lived in the Leaf Village, but other than that there was no other clues. Finally the head doctor came out looking all worn out and approach the siblings.

"Will I have good new. She will be ok she just dehydrated, so she will be out in a few day." The doctor smiled.

"Then why did you took 3 hours just to come up that she was just dehydrated?" Gaara asked annoyed.

The doctor look kinda worry, but he have to tell them 1 way or another way. "Will when the nurse undressed her...they found slash marks on her upper body and some on her legs, some are new but most were old. So we examine her to see what other injuries she might have had and we found she have many old wounds that were never healed, some broken bones, bruise all over her body, and on her lungs we found that it was damage so badly that it miracle that she even alive. The nurse that undress her said that her clothes look like someone was trying to rip them up...as if...someone wanted to raped this poor girl, but they never did. We check if she was raped recently or any other time, but she wasn't. We heal her up as much as we can and are treating the wounds with great care. Also we look at her eye we have never seen this eye color before only for people that are blind, but we not sure there are many different eyes colors in the world that we have never seen before so well just wait till the girl is up...Kazekage where did you found this girl?"

Gaara was pissed off when the doctor told him everything that had happened to the girl and it look like he wanted to kill someone or anyone. But he try to clam down he didn't want to kill anyone...just the person who hurt this poor girl. "like I said Kankuro found her like this. All we know is that she might be from the Leaf village, but we don't know anything else." He said it in a clam manner, but with a hint of anger.

_"Looks like your going have some fun Shukaku because when I find the bastard I'm going to kill him."_

**_'Really! Yay I finally get to kill something!'_**

"Ok then well just have to wait till the girl wake up." The doctor said and left the siblings alone in the waiting room.

* * *

Hinata slowly woke up feeling soft sheets on her back and bandages on her back, arms, and legs. She slowly got up and look around it was a white room and outside its was afternoon. Outside she saw the buildings all brown kinda like that sand color when she was sand the first time. She out of the bed and walk around in the room. 

_"Where am I...what going on...did I do something wrong if so what did I do...all I wanted was to be free, but this is not my home ...what going on I need to know" _She thought she hold herself she didn't know if this was good or bad, but from her experience everything was alway bad no matter what.

**_' Hinata calm down you don't want to go in a panic state now do you'_**

_"No, but I'm scared maybe you were right that you should have killed them, but I don't know.'_

**_'Were in Suna I think if so then we have to find Shukaku if we can find him.'_**

_"You mean you don't know if he is alive or not?"_

**_'Ya, will I die trying to save his sorry ass...hn if he is dead and he is a demon I'm going to have to kill him.'_**

_"Mai I thought you loved him?"_

**_'I do, but that bastard hurt me when he said that he could have another women instead of me!!'_**

_"Ok calm down Mai I know your emotions can control the water just try to stay calm till we find him."_

**_'Ok let go and see if he is alive.'_**

Hinata walk to the door and slowly open it and walk out about a few paces until...

"Hey miss you can't go you still need to stay in the room." It was a male nurse, but when Hinata heard the voice she got scared and started to run. "Hey miss ...stop...stop her she is getting away!" he yell and right after he said that a doctor grabbed her arm. To Hinata she didn't know what was going on and start to kick the doctor and use her tai-jutsu on anyone that try to get near her. About 10 min later they got her pin down on the floor, but she keep on moving.

"P-please...l-l-let me g-go!" Hinata scream and try to move anyway she can.

**_'Hinata calm down, try to calm down Hinata.'_**

_"I'm scared what are they going to do to me?!"_

"What are you doing! Let her go" The head doctor yelled. He was walking with the Kazekage and his siblings to see if the she was ok, but found the girl that he was treating and now is on the floor kicking and screaming with other doctors and nurses pinning her down. The doctors and nurses got off from her. "I am very sorry Kazekage for what happened" The head doctor bow to Gaara and he just made a "Hn".

When they got off of Hinata she stand up and look at them look to see if it was a trick of some sort. She put her hands together, close to her chest, and look down at the floor.

"Mommy...why must I be... punished for things that...I never did anything wrong...did I...obey to there commands...but I'm always punished...why must I suffer...why?" She said in a whisper that everyone try to hear most did and some didn't. When Temari hear what she said she felt pity for the girl and how a mother would feel if a child was hurt when they didn't do anything. For Gaara, he was sad that she was punished for everything even if she was order to do it and surely this person will pay for this girl pain. Kankuro had a hard time to listen to her because of her soft voice. Hinata fall to her knees and cry softly and Temari went to comfort her, but when she did Hinata look up with fears in her eyes and crawling to the wall.

"P-p-please...no!...S-s-st-stay away from me...don't hurt me please...I-I-I don't want to go back in that room...please...I don't want to go back in home and into that dark room...PLEASE!!!" Hinata put her legs to her chest and cried. The Gaara and Kankuro looked shocked that this girl is scared of their sister who was kinda and gentle hearted. At this it hurt Temari, but knowing how to handle this type of situation with great care.

She kneel down next to the girl and use a motherly tone of voice. "Ssshhh...Its ok...Don't worry nothing is going to happened. Were here to help you. Can you tell me you name sweety" She smile. Hinata look up and try to say her name.

"H-h-hinata..."

"That a pretty name. Do you have a last name?" she ask. Hinata shook her head even though she dose have 1 she didn't trust anyone yet. Temari try to pet her hair, but when she did Hinata wince back from her hand. "Its like Gaara when he didn't like people touching him, but she...is she scared that I might hurt her" "I'm not going to hurt you. I was going to feel you hair you know pet, but I guess you still scared its ok people are scared" Temari smiled just to try to help her feel better. Slowly Hinata raise her hand and put it on Temairs' hair and feel it. At first, its was kinda weird, but its was soft and she was having fun doing this. Hinata got up walk to the head doctor and pet his hair and giggled. Temair look confused at first, but she guessed that she didn't some of the simple stuff. When Hinata got to Kankuro she just look at him weird.

"No...hair..." And touch the cloth, but at that statement that made Kankuro mad.

"I DO HAVE HAIR SEE" He yelled, but before he could pull the hood down she collapse on the floor and look scared at him.

"Oh god! Hinata are you ok?" Temari went to and hug to try comfort her. While Hinata hug her back scared of this man. "Kankuro you dummy don't you know how to be nice." She insult him, but in a nice tone not to try to scare Hinata.

"But Temari she said I have no hair which I do"

"Ya, but still she is still scared you better say sorry to her and now" Temari give him a glare

"Gaara help me here"

"If I were you I would be what Temari said or do you remember last time that you didn't listen to her." He said in a soft tone also trying not to scare poor Hinata. Kankuro remember the last time he didn't follow orders he ended up in the hospital for 2 week and that was to clean his room.

"Fine...hey...mmm I'm really sorry I didn't mean to be mean, I do have hair see" He pull his hoody down showing brown hair. Slowly Hinata brought her hand to his hair and feel that is was soft as Temaris hair. She look at Gaara and wonder if how soft his hair was so she got up and look at Gaara's beautiful aqua eyes and pet his hair. At his Gaara blushed really badly and Hinata saw this, blush, took her hand out of his hair, and look down.

"S-sorry"

**_'Hinata you ok your blushing?'_**

_"I...I don't know Mai...I feel like my is ready to get out of my chest...what is this feeling?"_

**_'I don't want to say it now, but maybe later I'll tell you what it is. I don't want to see you to get hurt like the Hyuga clan did to you.'_**

_"Ok I understand."_

"I-its ok you did nothing wrong." Temari and Kankuro laugh, but were silence when Gaara gave them a death glare and luckly Hinata didn't see his glare.

**_'Ooooo look like Gaara like someone and its not that flat chested Sakura.'_**

_"Shut up Shukaku!!! You have no right to talk about Sakura like that!!!"_

**_'You never blushed when your with Sakura, but this girl you did and why is that?'_**

_"Why should I know!! Now leave me alone"_

* * *

3 day later Hinata was fully recover and was ready to go and live the Kazekage family. 

"Ok Hinata you coming with us to home ok" Temari smiled

"Oh...ok"

"Its really big so you'll have alot of fun there...ok" Kankuro smiled and Hinata nodded "Oh ya Gaara is you fangirls still out there is so we better run for it" Hinata look confused on what Kankuro said.

"Oh you don't know what it is will its just a bunch of people that want to be with Gaara." Temari explain

"You mean...they love Gaara-san and he loves them?" Hinata asked and felt alittle sad

"I don't like them. They are the ones that like me...its rather annoying that have someone that yells at you for attention." Gaara said

"So you love Temaris-san...because she is not annoying?" She asked again and they look at here weird

"Temari is my sister." "Gaara is my brother." Both Gaara and Temari said at the sametime.

"oh..s-sorry" She put her head down for what she asked.

"Its ok now let go home" Temari giggled and smiled.

Once they open the door they ran fast just in case if Gaaras' fangirls were close by. when they got home Temari and Kankuro help Hinata tour of the home while Gaara when to his office to work on more stupid paper work. Hinata soon felt that she might like to live here, but how long till they know her clan is looking for her. Eventhough she know that the Hyuga Clan was just a myth to other people, but she is a Hyuga and they might hurt her if she tells them her full name. Its scared her, but she knew if she didn't say anything about the Hyuga Clan then she will be safe and free at last.

_"Mother I'm safe with people that kinda to me...I just wish I can stay here forever and feel free...but I know Father is looking for me...please don't don't let him fine me I want be here...not at my nightmare."_

**_'Hinata I know it will be tough, but we will be free from the chains that were are bond to. I know well be free.'_**

_"I know Mai...I just wish that my mom was here rather die in the compound."_

**_'I know you love her, but I know she wanted you to be happy so let try to be happy while were still free.'_**

_"Your right I'll be happy for my mom."_


	3. water dace and pain

**_'Demon or inner thoughts'_**

_"thoughts or songs"_

* * *

2 weeks later its early in the morning when Hinata is looking at her window bored. She slept for 4 hours due to the family demands on her which most were slaves stuff, some training, and little were from learning how to be the next clan leader, but now she was getting more sleep in this place then her home. So she got bored and clean the Kazekage's home in about 2 hours later. Then Hinata went outside walk around for a bit. look at the garden and stared at the beautiful plants. She saw a pond and wanted to do her water dance even though it was many years ago when she have done it, but she loved doing it. There was also another problem. Usually she would have the woods and bush near the pond because she dose it naked. But there was none and it was early in the morning so she thought that she can do her. She started to undress the clothes slowly and fold them in a neat stack. Collecting charka on her foot she walk on the water to the center. Doing some hand seals.

**_'Don't worry Hinata I'll make sure you'll be safe even if some pervert is near by.'_**

_"Will at least you care."_ Hinata giggled then calm herself.

"Water Dancing-jutsu" She said and sang _hiru no toki_ **(its from outlaw start if you guys/girls don't know where that is from)**

_"oto no nai mahiru kaze ha tada akarui sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta_

_nani ge nai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no_

_shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto_

_itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne_

_atatakai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no_

_shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto"_

While singing the song she dance gracefully and with great care. When she move her body the water would move with her and giving her a beautiful glow from the moon light. It was like she is a Water Goddess that have came to earth to show her beauty to mankind. Also while she was dancing there was someone watching with all there attention to her beauty and Hinata or Mai (Mai was helping Hinata to make sure that the dace was perfect) didn't knew that she was being watch.

* * *

Gaara was on the roof just watching the moon and stars like all ways. He would come here often when he wanted to have a break from his work. Tonight he was thinking of his girlfriend Sakura. Its been a few months since they saw each other. He loved her with all his heart, but there will be time where he thought that she cheated. But he knew he was being silly about that. He all ways remember her beautiful body, green eyes, pink hair that were soft but never as soft as his hair, her strength, and brains. Sometimes he would think that she made the perfect wife. They have been dating for 4 years and yet there was all ways something that tell him to wait so he waited to as to marry her. But it didn't mean that he couldn't have sex with her which he did a lot. It felt so good, but at the same time there was something missing and it bugged the hell out of him.

**_'You know that she is that your special someone you know. She is more of a slut then a good girlfriend.'_**

_"Would you shut up for once in your life shut up about Sakura I love her and she love me."_

**_'Will you never felt satisfied with her when you fuck her so why not and take someone like That new girl...aaaa let see was it hinad ...no...hinman-'_**

_"Its Hinata jackass and no I won't do that she already went through enough. Due that she is not use to this weather that she get sunburn fast and pass out too much. either ways she is weak and you know I don't like weak people."_

_**'Your might regret your words Gaara.'** _Shukaku teased.

_"Can't you shut up and die for once."_

**_'Hey what is that down there.'_**

He look down at the garden and saw it was Hinata. Its was 5 am in the morning. Not many people wake up that early or stay up that late.

_"I wonder what is she doing this early in the morning...will I find that out myself." He thought._

**_'Maybe to take some fresh air.' _**Shukaku said as Gaara got up and walk to the edge of the roof, but stop and froze.

What he saw was Hinata was undressing herself slowly. First she took off her jacket. He saw her curves that she coved with her jacket. Then she pull her shirt off and started to undo the bandages that cover her breast. Gaara wanted to move and get out, but his body won't do what he wanted to do. Slowly and careful the bandages that were holding her breast were release. Which made him groan in pleasure, started to feel tense, and his manhood started to stand out from his clothes. She undo her pants, pull down her underwear, and neatly stack her clothes close to the pond. She was on the water and did some hand signs.

"Water dance-jutsu" He hear Hinata said even thought she spoke soft he could hear her. Gaara listen and watch her while she sang and dance.

_"oto no nai mahiru kaze ha tada akarui sukoshi nemutasou ni hanabira ga yureta_

_nani ge nai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna kotoba de yondeiru no_

_shiroi suna no tsuki toji kometa hanashi o hikari furasu you ni kikasete ne sotto_

_itsuka shiru toki ga kuru no? mune no itami o soshite ima yori yasashiku naru no ne_

_atatakai kono omoi nee, hito ha donna namae de yondeiru no_

_shiroi suna no tsuki mabushikute mienai tooi mirai no koto kikasete ne sotto"_

Its was so beautiful how her voice was. He even thought that Sakura will be jealous of Hinata because of her beauty and her voice. It just wanted to make him want to jump down, take her in, taste her, feel her how soft her skin was, hear her moan with pleasure, and many more. That alone made he feel that he just had sex with Sakura, but he didn't he was just thinking on what he could do to Hinata. He try to control himself, but was failing so badly.

**_'I see that you like this girl now even when you said you don't like her.' He teased while Gaara was doing his best to control of his body._**

_"Shut up Shukaku!! Control yourself Garra just. Don't think on what you saw ok. Now control yourself."_ Gaara keep saying that to himself, but Shukaku was enjoying this too much that he kept teasing.

**_'I'm sure your thinking of fucking her brains out and you would like to enjoy it wouldn't you Gaara?'_**

_"I love Sakura and she is the best thing that happened to me."_ It was getting really hard on his pants so he took his manhood and rub it until it cum. Which shocked Gaara it was really faster when he usually dose it. He look back at the garden and seeing Hinata is putting back her clothes on and walk back to the house.

Shukaku started to laughand grin evily at him. _**Oh Gaara keep telling that to yourself you know you want this girl like I do.'**_

_"Sakura is going to hurt me if she see me like this...sigh...Will at least you be coming today Sakura I missed you so much."_ He look at the sky 1 more time before he went back in.

* * *

It was breakfast time when Hinata went back in to her room and look out at the window for the second time today. She did want to help, but the maids said that she is a guest and they were not allow to help. Which that made Hinata feel weird because she all ways do the cleaning, cooking, gardening, wash cloths, make beds, take care of the kids, and anything that her clan didn't want to do she had to do it and no questions ask. Even though she is the heiress to the clan they didn't want her to be the new leader. knock knock

"Come in" Hinata said looking at the door. When the door open it was a happy Temari.

"Good morning Hinata, did you sleep well?" She ask while walking next to Hinata.

"Mmmmm...I guess...I usually don't sleep much, but I'm getting more sleep now" She looks at Temari

"Will that is good, but Why?"

"Because they said that I was to be the major help of the house even though I am the Heiress to the clan...so I was never allow to sleep much." Hinata look out at the window.

"Heiress to a clan...What clan did you belong to?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that...I just don't know if I could trust you with this."

"You can tell me."

"I'm sorry, but not now maybe when I feel safer then I will tell you who I really am, but for now I can't." Hinata looks at her feet while Temari sighs.

"Ok I'll let this slide just tell me when your ready to tell me who you are ok." Temari smiles.

"Ok." Hinata smiles too.

"Let go and get some breakfast ok." Before Hinata could say anything Temari got her hand and dragged her to the dinning room.

When they enter the dinning room it was huge. The Table was long and it could fit 20 people in a sit. It was set for breakfast with the food ready to be eaten. Temair sited Hinata right across where she sits. Then Kankuro came down with his face paint a little messy sit to the left to Temari. Then Gaara came down and sit a the end of the table which is to the right to Temari. Every body started to eat with a lot of stuff on there plates while Hinata had small amounts of food.

"Hinata sweety you should try to eat a little more then that." Temari was kind a worry about her heal that the little food that Hinata would eat so she try to see if Hinata can eat a little bit more than before.

"Yeah she right its not very good for you, you know that ...right?" Kankuro told her.

"Mmm...will I was never allow to eat too much or I'll be punished for the eating more food then given to me" Hinata said softly.

"Your not in their rules anymore. You can do what ever you want in this house ok Hinata" Gaara said and Hinata nodded and get some more food. They continue to eat while sometime have small talk with Hinata about her life. At time she will she "I'm sorry I can't tell you yet just wait", but more of the times she will answer them if its not too personal. Then they heard the door knocked. Gaara have a small smile and stand up. "That must be her." Was all he said and walk to the door.

"Mmm Temari...who is her?" Hinata asked.

"Oh its Gaara girlfriend. Sometimes I don't like her, but there is times where she good like her medic-jutsu or her strength. He have been dating Sakura Haruno for 4 year and I'm still surprised that Gaara haven't asked her to be his wife...oh will it not for me to know what its in his head." Temari keep eating, but didn't see that Hinata was looking at bit sad. When she said that Hinata felt like someone stab her heart over and over again. She put her hand over her heart.

_"Why dose it hurt...I'm safe yet...I feel pain...why?"_ She thought.

**_'Hinata you ok?'_**

_"I don't know...I feel like someone it stabbing my heart."_

**_'Hinata don't worry about it just stay calm you don't want to let your memories to get to you and make you look crazy do you.'_**

_"No Mai I know I'll try to stay calm ok."_

Then Gaara came back with a girl with pink hair and green eye. Wearing a red shirt that have the zipper on the center that also have some with on the bottom, with black shorts short, a hip pouch, a kunia holster on her right leg, black gloves, and hita-aite with a leaf symbol on her hair. _"Just like mine, but Neji just gave me this...where do they get these."_ She was holding Gaara's hand. Then Hinata saw 2 men that came with her.

1 was a man with messy blond hair, blue eyes, 3 black marks on each side of his cheek. He is wearing a black and orange jacket which was unzipped, black shirt, orange pants, and also the same hita-aite as the pinked hair girl. _"He have the same thing too"_

The other man have black hair that kind look like a duck with dangs and black eyes. He wore a black shirt which had a red and white fan on the back, black shorts, bandages on his left arm with black rings around it, bandages on both of his legs with the same black rings around it that stop to his knees, and the same hita-aite as the blond guy and the pink hair women. _"Where do they get these."_

"Welcome to my home Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Gaara said.

"Oh Gaara its been too long since we have been together." Sakura kiss him.

"God I miss you so much." Gaara kiss her back.

"Get a room you too...Hey who is the hotty!" Naruto yelled out and ponited at Hinata.

"Weird I never seen her before." Sasuke said when he is right next to her and looking at her. Which made her jumped backed off.

"Hey be nice, she is scared when there is new people. We founded her at the desert 2 weeks ago ok." Temari told them.

"Yeah you have no idea what she have been through." Kankuro said while eating. Naruto didn't listen and come to Hinata while she was trying to calm down.

"She is so cute...can you be my girlfriend." Naruto asked. Hinata screamed and punched him in the stomach and back to the wall looking scared to death.

"What the hell did I just said about being nice!" Naruto yelled at Hinata which made her flinch.

"Look you scared her to death you idiot." Temari said in a nice tone trying not to scare Hinata even more then she is, but somewhat yelling at Naruto.

"Ouch ...that hurt you know! I just asked if she can be my girlfriend she didn't have to punch me!!!!" Naruto yell.

While Naruto and Temari were arguing, Gaara was talking to Sakura, Sasuke just watch while Naruto is going to get a big beating soon, and Kankuro kept eating his breakfast. Hinata still look scared to death and now having old painful memories coming back to her in a flash. Put her hands on her head trying to make it stop and with out warning she started to scream. Now everyone was look at her while she look down with tears coming down her eyes.

"P-please..no...stop ...I'll do anything! Anything!! I just don't want to go back in that darkroom again!!!...Please...I don't want him touching me...I-I...don't want him to put his figures in me...please!!!...I don't want to put that thing in my mouth again...not again...why can't you love me...like you do with everyone else...all I just wanted was...do be loved...is that too much to ask...am I forever to be alone...never love...forever to be hurt...mother...why you let me suffer alone?" She sod she words out and fall to her knees. Temari felt sick on what they have done to her and made her feel, Sakura felt sorry for the poor girl, Naruto felt angry that a pretty girl was being sexual abused, Sasuke didn't give shit about the girl, Kankuro wanted to kill that person that hurt Hinata, and Gaara felt angry, sad, and pity for Hinata. He sure hell have a long killing list to do that came from Hinata family or whatever she came from. He knew how it felt that nobody love him, he could understand how it feels. Also he felt that he should try to comfort her even though Sakura won't like it.

Slowly Gaara started to walk to Hinata, but Sakura hold on to his arm and shook her head saying 'leave her alone'. But Gaara knew that she need someone to be comfort, to understand the pain she feels, and to know that she is not alone. He pull his arm away from Sakura and walk slowly to Hinata, who was still crying softly and on her knees, then kneel down in front of her.

"Hinata..." Gaara said in a soft tone. She slowly look up with tears still coming down her eyes. Slowly he raise his hand and gently wipe away all of the tears that flow from her eyes. A small blush came on her cheeks and look away. He have a small smile and put his hand under her chin and left it up so they look at each other. "Hinata, don't worry about your past I promise that who ever hurt you will suffer and die by my hands. And you'll will be safe I promise." Hinata look at Gaara's eyes. While everyone look at the cute little scene, but Sakura was really jealous that Gaara was doing this for some girl.

"Why...why are you being kind...what do want from me" Hinata asked and everyone was shocked that she would ask that question. Its was kind like when Gaara hated everyone and only love himself, but that was years ago now.

"Nothing, I know the pain you feel. Its hurt in your heart, you feel like you have been stab? Does it? It hurts when no one will play with you when your a kid and you feel that no one wants you? I know how and understand it feels. I have been there before so I know that pain that you feel in your heart. It hurts a lot, but there is people that are willing to help, care, and love. Open up to them and you will be much better. I know I did" Gaara's face have soften and he gave her a smile. More tears keep coming out and Hinata threw herself at his chest, hug, and cry on him. At first, he was shocked and stiffen, but later he wrap his arms around her and pet her hair. "Ssshhh...its ok...everything will be fine."

Everyone come to Gaara and Hinata after she hugged him. Temari kneel down and hugged her and same as Kankuro. Naruto have a smile and Sasuke still didn't give shit on what going on. While Sakura was really, really pissed off and jealous that girl is hugging her boyfriend, but try to calm down knowing Gaara was only trying to help the girl and nothing else.

**_"She better not have her hands on Gaara...HE IS MINE!!!!" _**Sakura Inner thoughts

**_'Looks like you like her.' _**Shukaku laugh.

_"Will you ever shut up for once!?!" _Gaara yelled

**_'Nope.'_**

A few min later Hinata fell asleep and when Gaara notice. he pull her body over his lap, put his arms under her leg, and carry her bridal style to her room. He sit her on the bed, put the blanket over her body, kiss her cheek, and walk to the door "I hope you have sweet dreams Hinata." He smiled and closed the door.

_"Mother I think ...I found people that can care for me like you did when your were alive...I just wish that Gaara love me, but...I'm not beautiful as Sakura is...but I might find someone that someone that will love me...finally I can feel alive once again...and not feel alone or pain again..."_

**_'Hinata I know you do love him, but you have to understand that love will hurt and might kill you. Plus your more beautiful than that slut Sakura so never put yourself down ok.'_**

_"I know Mai...I know"_


	4. confess and truth hurts

**_'demon or inner thoughts'_**

_ "thoughts"_

* * *

About 3 hours later Hinata woke up seeing that she was back in her room and trying to remember what happened before she blacked out. 

**_'You were going back in you memories and your fear got in control of you.'_** Mai said.

_"Why can't I just don't remember them?" _Hinata asked

**_'I know you want to no longer have these nightmare, but there is nothing I can do for now. Hinata we have to find Shukaku and ask him if he can help us.'_**

_"Ok I'll ask Gaara and see if he knows where Shukaku lives?" _Hinata got up from her bed and walk to her door. 10 min. later Hinata found herself in the dinning room to see if anyone was still there or not, but there was no one. She sigh and trying to think where could anyone could be, but heard someone talking in the living room area. In the living room there was a plasma TV, 2 long tan couches, book shelf with DVD, video games, and CDS, a brown coffice table, ps3, wii, and a xbox 360. **(ok I know that is weird to put them in but i didnt want the living room to be boring ok i hope you could like it somewhat)** In 1 couch there was Sasuke, Naruto, and Kankuro and the other was Temari, Gaara, and Sakura. They were all talking about what they have done in a few weeks ago, the past, future and dreams. No one knew that she was just standing there too shy to ask or move and felt so...alone. Hinata hated that feeling of being alone it was always in her chest no matter what she do it was always there.

_"I wish I have friends."_ Hinata thought sadly.

**_'Its nice to have friends, but they alway ended up hurting you. Its best if you don't have anyone, only trust yourself, and love yourself. That is what Shukaku have taught me over the years I was with him.'_** Mai too told her sadly and remember the times she was with Shukaku.

"Hinata, your up you ok?" Temari ask and everyone look at Hinata who was still standing by the wall all quite. While Hinata was push away the sad thoughts she had in her mind.

"Yes, I'm fine Temari." She force a smile.

"Will come sit with us and you can take my set."

"No I'm ok with standing or sitting on the floor Temari."

"No its ok I need to check on the chief I think he is getting sick again." Temari get up and walk to the kitchen. "Gaara and Kankuro make sure Sasuke and Naruto doesn't scare Hinata ok." They both nodded and Hinata sit where Temari was which was next to Gaara. For a few min there was silences until Sakura broke the silence.

"Gaara , I'm learning how to heal faster now which would come in handy in war time." Sakura hug Gaara. "But she is making me to do a lot of training which is hard for me to even thought I have to train other students for med-jutus. Its annoying!"

"That is great Sakura, but Lady Tsunade is really making you the next great healer when she have pass away." He kiss her forehead. While Hinata look kinda shock.

"Ya, but she said that there is 1 student that have all of her healing skills at the age of 10 with in a month." Sakura complained.

"Aunty Tsunade!? You mean Tsunade the great healer blonde hair, honey color eyes, and a necklace that belong to her grandfather." She ask. Everyone in the room look shock after a few minutes later Gaara manage to recover from the shock.

"How do you know her Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"She taught me all of her healing jutus when I was little, but I never used them." She reply. "Gaara...I...it might sound weird, but...do you know anyone name of Shukaku?" Everyone in the room was tense on the Shukakus' name. For a long time no one talked and it made Hinata nevrous that she might have done said something wrong.

_**'Will looks like she know about me in her lands.'** _Shukaku purred.

_"Not now!!"_ He yelled "No I'm sorry but the only person with that name die about 300 years ago." There was dead silences, but not in Hinata's head.

**_'What the fuck!!!! That bastard I'm going to kill him when I see him in the other world or his demon!!!' _**Mai yelled.

_"Please calm down your hurting my head Mai." _Hinata use all her will power to not grab her head and scream for the yelling to stop. "I see, I have to go please excuse me." before anyone could say anything she left the room, went straight to her room, and lock the door. Once in there she grab her head and bite her lip to not scream. "Mai stop it your hurting me...please stop screaming...if I let you out would you stop."

**_'That would help...mmm hearing them scream for someone to stop me or beg me to let me go hahaha...oh what joy I want to feel there blood on me once agina..haha.' _**Mai laugh evilly.

"No you won't hurt anyone...I don't want Gaara to know that I have you in me if he dose...who knows what he will do to me" She whisper worriedly.

_Fine I won't kill anyone if and only if they hurt the innocence ok?'_ Mai asked

"Thank you Mai." She whispers and dose hand seals "Summoning-Jutus!"

In front of Hinata was a women in her early or late 20's with long beautiful light blue hair that reach to her mid back, just a few inches taller then Hinata ,blood red eyes, pale skin like snow, and her face holds innocences that is untouched but it was just a mask to hide her pure rage and evil face that is under the beautiful snow skin. She wore a silky black with blue on the edge of the sleeves and neckline, a black obi tie around her waist, and skirt of the kimono reach to her mid thighs. (**this picture i got it from deviantART and if you want to know what it looks like go to http://thedelicateterror. its a nice picture i love it )**

"Finally I'm out and don't worry I'll keep my promise ok Hinata so take a nap. I know that summoning me takes alot of your charka so take a break ok." Mai grin.

"Ok Mai...just be careful ok" Hinata smile and go to bed to take a nap

* * *

Outside Mai just walking around looking that Suna. _"So many things have change in market but its still Shukaku's home...the bastard is going to pay for breaking my heart like that. I gave him my innocences and what he gives me a fucking broken heart?!" _She didn't see where she was going and bumped into someone and keep on walking. 

"Hey that is not how your treat the Kazekage you asshole!" a female voice roared.

"Sakura its fine and I'm sorry miss she still trying to control her angry." A deep male voice said.

"But she didn't bow or anything to you!" Sakura said.

"Sakura its fine." Gaara said.

"Hn I wouldn't give a fuck who or how important this asshole is to me all of you are just nothing, but something that I kill and bath in your blood. Also you two are so annoying I wish I could just kill you just for being annoying, but lucky for you I keep a promise that I won't kill anyone." Mai said.

While Gaara glare at the women _"Dose she even know who I am? I could kill her before she even blinks"_

**_'Wait...she looks familiar to me...could it be...no it can't be!'_**

_"What the hell are you talking about." _Before Shukaku could answer the question Sakura started yelling.

"Ya right Gaara can kill you in 1 second!"

"Oh I'm scared, oh please someone help me, if only Shukak could protect a little old me." She smirks evilly. She starts running to Sakura in a fast speed and head seals in a much faster pace then her running "God of the sea and God of Sun: Poseidon Trident and Apollo Bows and Silver Arrows!" In her right hand was a golden trident, her left hand was a silver bow, and on her back was a bag with 20 silver arrows. She stab Sakura in the legs then jump back to put her trident on her back and use the bow and arrows.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura screamed and fell on her knees holding her injured leg while Gaara didn't even see the whole thing. With his sand ready to kill or protect anyone.

While Mai giggled and look at Gaara "You guys are too slow for me...hahah man how boring I finally come out and this is what I get is just a boring toy to play with."

"You will regret what you said." Gaara said in a cold tone.

"Mmmm only one person have that tone...haha mmm it was so good to feel his body press to mines while he just kill people that were about to kill us, but no one could touch us and no will ever get to use never."

"Your time to die bitch!" Gaara's sand start going to use the sand coffin but its stop half way. Confused Gaara tried again, but nothing happened and Mai just stand there confused on if he is just playing or he couldn't control the sand. _"Shukaku what the hell is going on why isn't the sand working?!"_

**_'Gaara listen I need to get out for a while and no I'm not going to kill anyone.'_**

_"Fuck no I'm not going to do that!"_

**_'Fine __have it your way_** Then all of a suddenly there was massive pain in Gaara's head he could let Shukaku go like this if he black out the village will be in danger again. "Ah Stop it...I'm not going to let you control my body you blasted demon!!!!" He yelled and clutched on the side of his head.

Mai smirk "I see you have one too. Will this might be good I wonder if its Kyubi or another dummy of a demon." She laughs.

Gaara was shocked for a while, but then he blacked out and Shukaku took over. "I wouldn't say that if I were you." There was a evil aura around Gaara's body.

"Oh please don't be so stupid. You will die I swear it because I know she loves you, but she won't tell you and I know your going to hurt her so I might as well take care of this problem now!!!" She grab 5 silver arrows and get them ready to shot. While Shukaku just stand there.

**_'So it is you...Mai.'_**

"Die!!!" Mai yelled but before she let go of the arrows she was pin to the wall "Let me go you bastard!!!" She struggle and use on of her arrows to stab Gaara body **_(or you can say Shukaku)_**, but the sand protected him. _"Fuck...will I might as well use my other element." _The sand he was use started to change and then at a fast rate a big needle went throw Gaara arm.

"Fuck that hurts. I forgot she can control earth elements too" He whispers to himself. As another sand needle came to him "MAI STOPS THIS AT ONCE NOW!!! ITS ME SHUKAKU!!" He yells.

Mai was completely shocked. _"Is it really you...my first love who you gave me power to be stronger and protect myself...no its not him its can't be him I won't believe not now not ever!!!"_ Her face was soften but then harden at the thought of Shukaku. "Your not him...you not him I won't believe you" She yells at him then water surrounded her and is gone.

"Mai...I'm sorry if I broke you heart...I just wanted you to be safe." Gaara's body fell to the ground until Gaara woke up.

* * *

3 months later 

Hinata woke up its was night and most of the people were asleep. She got out of the bed and walk to the window. Looking at the stars and moon it reminded Hinata of her mom. When she told stories of the clan, villages when she was little, and how she met Hiashi and Hizashi. Then she remember what Mai said that she might have seen Shukaku but she didnt believe him. Also explain that she kinda hurt Gaara with the sand needle. Hinata was worry that Gaara would know that She was the one who had the demon in her body but still she was safe so far.

Over the past 3 month she healed anyone in the hospital, trained, cooked, read, but mainly help Gaara with his paper work. He was glad that someone would help him with his work, but Sakura got jealous that Hinata was spending more time with Gaara then she did so he let her got. Sometimes Hinata would go there to help Gaara just alittle even if he didn't want the help but she wanted to help Gaara. Hinata was falling hard for Gaara even Mai knew that when she first saw him, but was worried if he was going to break the girl heart which was like glass. Hinata smile softly to think how Gaara kisses or when he holds her in his arms would be like.

About 10 min. later she got bored so she went out to get some fresh air. When she got to the roof its was big. Hinata think that maybe she can do her Gentle fist training for a while.

"Will no one is here so...I guess I can go ahead and train for a while. At least no one knows that I'm a Hyuga yet." She thought and did some hand seals to activate her bloodlimit.

"Byakugan" She whispers and went to Gentle Fist stances and done her exercises.

* * *

Mean while Gaara was in his office working on his endless paper work. At time he wished that he can just burn them up and call it a day, but he couldn't or have Hinata help him. He really like her helping him with all of his work, but Sakura got mad at him for having a girl rather than a guy helping him. He still remember how sweet she was when she told him what the mission, treaties or anything were about. Also that she would giggled when he look like he is going to fall dead asleep and make a joke about it. But now he didn't have Hinata's help anymore and its was giving him even more stress when they have due date the next day and was on his desk for week or months when he will find it. "I need someone to help me in this or have Hinata back to help me again...I hate my job!!" He sigh and look at the paper work. He really wanted to go to bed with Sakura and have her in his arms, but his work was alway in his way and never give him a break. Gaara stood up and walk to the roof for some fresh air and hope that it might help him. 

Hinata was almost done with her training when her Byakugan saw that someone was coming to the roof. She deactivated the Byakugan panting. Then walk to the edge of the roof and sit down.

A few minutes later Gaara saw Hinata on the edge of the roof that look over the garden and the pond. That was where he was having his little perverted moment yesterday. Slowly he walks to her try not to scared her or make her scared her if is was already.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" He asked in a soft tone.

"I'm just looking at the stars its so beautiful here." Hinata smiles

Gaara smirk "Ya I like to come here when I'm stressed out. Hey Hinata I have a question for you?"

"Yes ask away Gaara." She smiles sweetly.

"When you first came here you were really scared if someone touched you, or even came near you, also you would cry if anyone started yelling or screaming at each other or at you, why is that?" He asked but when he was Hinata's face he regretted asking the question.

"...I'm sorry if I said...those things earlier... I just...when I get scared or my fear have control of me. My memories come to be in a flash before I could try to blocked them...most of my memories that come to see is when I saw my mother the last time." Hinata looks down with a sad tone in her voice.

"What was it?"

"It was when...my father have said that his mistress was his new wife...I'm our law were not allow to have mistress or any type of an affair...my mother was then order to be killed, but before they did...they raped her all the men...except my uncle...Hizashi...he told them to stop...at this time my mother asked him for a quick death and take care of me...so he killed her fast without pain for her to feel...but he felt that he should have given her the chance to runaway and never return...my uncle was a good man eventhough he did kill my mother, but she asked him to give her a painless death and for that I'm happy my mother didn't suffer any longer...I was 5 years old when I saw my mother was raped and killed in front of my eyes...I was too weak to protect my mom..." Hinata sodded her story out. While Gaara look at her trying, not to have a cold stone face, make his face soft if he could.

_"Its was a year before Yashamaru tried to kill me...I wonder why they do this to her make her suffer by seeing her mother die in from of her eyes." _Gaara thought.

"To this day I still feel that they hate me and only keep me as the slave for them. Eventhough I'm the Heiress to the clan I'm nothing to them. I know they all want my step-sister to be they new leader instead of me. I can feel it soon they will put the curse seal on me and be put in the branch family. This is my punishment for being alive while my mom is in peace. I suffer by my memories of her, my punishments, and inside the dark room where he is. I told myself everyday...maybe they will love you if you just obey them...maybe just maybe...they will love me...but no loves me I can see that now...the only one love me is dead and only have my mothers necklace of to remind me of her love that I will never get again." She unzips her jacket alittle and pull out a sliver heart that have a small ruby heart on the center behind her shirt and looks at it. "No on will ever love me...I'm all lone in this world...I might as will just kill myself and never feel pain ever again!" She clutch on the heart as tears stream down her cheeks.

Gaara didn't want her to die. He knew that the pain she went through hurt so much that you would want to die from it. Slowly Gaara raise his hand to her cheek and wipe the tear away. When Hinata felt his hand on her cheek she turn and look at his eyes while Gaara kept wiping away all the tears that came down her face.

"Dont' cry." He whisper to her.

"Why...?" She whisper back.

"Your face is too beautiful for tears of sadness. You face should always have a smile" Gaara softly said. While she blushed alittle on the cheek and look down and he laugh alittle.

For the next few hours they talk about their past, childhood, dreams, fears,and everything they thought of. But there was 1 subject that Hinata wanted to stay was love. She knew if Gaara talk about love he would talk about Sakura. Which broke her heart to think that they were together, but she was good in hiding her feelings so Hinata just hide it when Gaara was talking about her. When they finished talking the sun was coming up.

"I should probably go inside now." Hinata said as stood up and about to walk when Gaara grab her wrist. The grip was gentle not hard.

"I have a question that have been bugging me for a while since yesterday." He said.

"Ok...what do you want to know?" She asked alittle worry.

"What is your clan that you never want to talk about?"

"If I tell you, you'll up ended up stabbing me in the back."

"I won't tell anyone. I have kept many secrete and never told them. I give you my word as the Kazekage to never tell anyone of your past until you feel it to tell them yourself." in a dead serious tone.

"I...My name is Hinata Hyuga the Heiress to the great, noble, and powerful Hyuga clan. I am from the Main house and we are the keepers of the Byakugan while the Branch family are to protectors of the Main Family. The Branch have the curse seal on their foreheads it to protect the Main family from the Branch betraying us. I know your thinking the Hyuga is a myth, but your seeing 1 right in front of you. I'm the weakest of the Hyuga so I train myself in the Gentle fist, water jutsu, and medic jutsu. Just to prove that I'm strong to protect them, but I'm nothing to them. I'm just a weakly to them." She look away from Gaara to fear what his eyes would have.

"I heard the myth that you can see charka and see through everything. Show me then I might believe you." He challenged her.

"As you wish" Hinata whispers. She dose the hand seals "Byakugan!" Look down and see 2 charka signatures 1 was a pink and the other was a dark blue. She pointed to the drection of the charka signature. "There is 2 charka in that room 1 is a pink and the other is a dark blue color. Its about 2 floors below us to, my right, and the 3 door to the stairs. " She closed her eyes deactivated the Byakugan and look at Gaara.

A few seconds later He walked away and went the room where Hinata said. When he did his heart was broken to a million of pieces. He slam opened the door to see Sakura was having sex with Sasuke. Sasuke stop what he was doing, got off of Sakura, put on his clothes, and just look at Gaara. While Sakura just look At Gaara and cover herself up with the bed sheets.

"Get out of my house NOW!" He yelled at them both.

"Wait! Gaara let me explain!" Sakura pleaded.

"No there is no explanation for this Sakura! I gave you everything you wanted and this is how you repay me it to cheat on the baster! I should have know you will never change. Now get out of my house you whore!!!" Gaara yelled at her face with 1 tear come down his eyes. When he felt if he push her and left the room to the roof to let his angry be free.

When he got to the roof Hinata was still there and looking at the morning sun that slowly coming up to the sky. Then Hinata look at him with a sweet smile, but was gone when Gaara's face was just pure rage. Slowly Hinata backed away from him, but hit the wall. Slowly Gaara came to her with anger, sadness, and rage in his eyes.

"What you do want from me! You knew they were doing it didn't you so you can see how I can suffer?! Didn't you!!" He yelled in front of her face and punch the wall that was about 2 inches to her side of her face.

"Ah!...I don't know anything I just see charka! I didn't knew who it was! I didn't do anything wrong I just follow orders from anyone that tells me what do to." Hinata didn't knew what she did wrong. All she saw was 2 charka together. She didn't want to focus on who or what they are and she was still a little tried from training.

"Don't give me that bull shit you know it was Sakura with Sasuke! You knew what they were doing and wanted me to feel pain?! Didn't you!" With his anger still in control Gaara did something that he would regret. He slap Hinata on the face. She fell to the floor holding her cheek and look at Gaara with a scared face.

"Your...just like the others. They take there anger off of me. I should have never told you who I am. To me you just bad as my father." Hinata look at the ground, but her voice didn't hold the sweet and soft, but a anger.

"I...I'm sorry"

"Sure you are. Then the next time you'll just hit me even harder then try to rape me like the other did. I'm sick of life, what is the use of living when I'm alone, no one loves me, and hurt me everyday. Goodbye thank your for the kindness you gave me earlier, but I will never forgive you. You stab me in the back just like the others did. I hate you." She pull out a kunai and stab it to her chest, but there was a sand shield that protected her.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just...Sakura cheated on me now I feel like a fool. I should have seen it earlier, but I chose not to see it. Please forgive me Hinata. I don't want you to hate me." Gaara bow to her for forgiveness. While Hinata was shocked. No one ever ask for her forgiveness. They just never cared, but **He** **is asking for Her to forgive him.**

"I forgive you Gaara" Hinata whispers. Gaara look up and looked relived that she forgive him. While her hand on the bruised cheek was glowing green for a while, but the glow is gone. Then she put her hands on her lap and her cheek look like it was never bruised.

"We should get back inside." He gently said and give her his hand. Slowly she touched his hand and gently grasp it. While Gaara pull her up to her feet and their faces were too close that they could feel each other breath on their faces. They both look at each other eyes neither of them wanted to break their gaze. Inch by inch Gaara's face was coming closer to Hinata's face till it touch her soft lips. At first she didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes and kiss back which for her was a blissful kiss. Gaara slide his arms around her waist and same as Hinata did with her arms, but around his neck.

For a few moments they stay like that hugging each other lightly and kissing slow but with passion. They stop kissing to get some air. Hinata have a blush on her face. While Gaara was smiling and laugh alittle. Hinata got out of his arms and look at him.

"She is coming" She whispers and Gaara was confused on what she meant until...

"Gaara! Please let me explain. I thought it was you, but Sasuke was using a transformation-jutsu on me and did as you. I didn't see very well I was half asleep when he woke me up. I'm sorry Gaara please forgive me" Sakura cried, but there fake. Gaara try to wonder if it was true, but Hinata can see threw the lies with her eyes.

"Deception, greed, and love but with someone else...a traitor." Hinata whispers

"Hinata what do you mean?" He ask

"My eyes can see through emotions that I don't need my blood limit to see. Its plain as I can see it." She explains

"SHUT UP YOU WHORE!!! YOU DON'T KNOW ME OR WHO I AM" Sakura yells.

"Even if I don't know you my eyes never lie to me. It see the truth no matter what." Hinata look straight into Sakura eyes.

"I want challenged you!!" Sakura yelled.

"For what?" Gaara ask.

"I want to show you that I am worthy to be with you. That I didn't mean to sleep with Sasuke." She tells him.

"Hinata?" He turn to look at her and see if she wants to do this fight.

"Ok...10 minutes to be at the training ground" Hinata said.

"Fine I'll be there!" She said and ran off.

Both Hinata and Gaara went inside to get some breakfast. 10 minutes later both girls were in the training grounds with a crowd watching them. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara wanted to see if Sakura can be really defeated. Without just stopping the match because of Sakura also say its not fair. Everyone is siting down and looking at the ring.

"I won't lose to you. I bet you doing this so you can have Gaara to youself. Ah...bitch" Sakura said.

"No I'm just doing this because I'm asked to" Hinata reply.

Sakura get in her frighting stance while Hinata just take out a water bottle, open it, and put it on the ground.

"What the hell is she thinking oh will it will be easier for me to win" She thought

"Ok girls you ready and fight!" Kankuro said.

* * *

_** Ya sorry that I didn't get this in earlier but something went wrong with my computer so I had to do this 3 times I just hope you like if not I understand. And please review and tell me what you think sometimes i think you guy/girls don't like it much. Will thank you for reading and I'll try to think of the fright bye.**_

_**edit: hi people im so sorry if i keep you not reading this story for a long time but it was kinda hard where should i have Shukaku in or Mai and ya it was confusing. ya but im really really sorry everyone ill try to update if i have time and if i can  
**_


	5. Sakura vs Hinata

_**'demon or inner thoughts'** _

_ "thoughts"_

* * *

"Ok girls you ready and fight!" Kankuro said 

**_'Lets teach this bitch a lesson to always be annoying as hell.'_**

_"Yes Mai I would need your help in this, I just need to be protected from her if she uses anything I couldn't see."_

**_'Alright Hinata I'll protect you as much as I can.'_**

Sakura started to run straight to Hinata. While she just stand there just looking at Sakura fury eyes. About 2 feet away Sakura gets ready to punch Hinata in the face. When Sakura is so close to punch her, but Hinata moves at the last second ducked and punch her in the stomach and send her flying back a few feet away.

The crowd was all shocked and now scared because they know that if you hit Sakura she will be a really big bitchy and you be glad if you have at least your body still moving.

"Holy shit did you see that!!" Both Kankuro and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke is just sitting there like a rock looking at the 2 girls fighting.

"Yes, I guess she was hiding her powers." Temari told them.

"She has hidden a lot of things from us." Gaara thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" Temari, Kankuro, Naurto and Sasuke asked at once.

"Hn" Evey one knew that they won't get an answer from Gaara so they just watch.

_"If what Gaara said is true, how powerful is she?"_ Temari thought.

"She can't be that powerful, no way. I know Sakura will beat her to the ground for hitting her." Sasuke thought.

"Go Sakura you can bet her!" Naruto cheers.

"Ya right. Go Hinata you can bet that slut up!" Kankuro cheered.

In the training ground Sakura was holding her stomach and having a little hard time breathing.

" What the fuck!! I thought she was weak?! Will I won't hold back now. And who the hell is calling me a slut?!" Sakura thought while trying to stand up.

"Is that all you have?" Hinata asked and in the crowd they gasp.

"What the fuck do you mean!" Sakura said.

"My family are much stronger than me, but you seem weaker then a 5 year old child. I really don't to hurt you, but I guess I must finished this." She said.

"I'm not weak!"

_"Weaker than a 5 year old child?! What clan dose she belong to?"_ Temari thought.

Feeling insulted Sakura is pulling out all of her weapons and throw them at Hinata, but there is water that is shielding her from the attack. Then run to making hand seals for 5 shadow clones and are closing in to her. Each on have a kunai or using there strength.

"A water shield, I never knew they could use other elements as a shield?" Gaara cross his are over his chest.

"Huh so you can use other element as a shield, like Gaara's sand." Temari put her hand on her chin.

Hinata stand there making quick hand seals "Water fan appear!" The water made a fan big as Temaris' fan, but it was a light blue color. "Now! Raging Tidal Wave-jutsu!" She opened the fan which have waves as the design on the paper. Thrust her arm forward than spin her body around to hit all of the shadow clones and Sakura around her. Water come out of the fan at full speed hitting anything in its path only meeting with annihilation.

_"What I never head of this jutsu before! Where in the hell she learn this?!"_ Sakura try to prepare herself for the hit, but it was too strong for her to stay standing and ended up being swept away from the water and hit the wall hard.

_"Inserting, she can make water to any type of weapon as she wants. But it usually depends on how the users chakra can last"_ Gaara thought.

Hinata was exhausted from her tested jutsu. _"Will at least it worked, but I can only do 1 more jutsu. I hope she pass out."_ "If you keep fighting you won't last for long."

"Like hell, I won't give up!" Sakura try to standed, but she didn't know her legs were somewhat broken when the waves hit her. When she stand there was a snap heard on both of her legs and fell to the ground "What the fuck!!! My legs!! What the hell you do to them!!" She scream in pain.

"There broken. Just be lucky that I didn't activated the poison that was in the water" Hinata reply and the fan turn to water surrounding her body.

"What do you mean poison?"

"The poison in the water is harmless it only activates when I use my blood. That is when you should be careful to never touch it. This poison have no cure, but I'm the only 1 that knows how to cure it and if the poison touch me it won't have an affect on me because I'm immune to this poison." She explain. The water, went to the water bottle, and she pick it up closed the bottle.

In the crowd they were just shocked that a sweet girl just beat a really bitchy-tight-ass-slut girl just with 1 shot. Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto have stupid shocked face. While Gaara and Sasuke just have emotionless face.

"Oh my god...Sakura!!" Naruto yelled as jumped off the stands and went to see if Sakura was ok. While Sasuke just got up and walk to Sakura. Med-nin went to Sakura put her in the strechter and carry her way to the hospital.

Temari and Kankuro went to Hinata to see how she is doing. While Gaara was nowhere at sight. "Hey Hinata you did great." Temari smile.

"Thank you, but I wasted so much chakra on the jutsu which I have been working so long."

"What do you mean...that is was some type of test?" Kankuro joked.

"Yes it was a test. It have taken alot out of me." Hinata reply. Now Temari and Kankuro really wanted to know where the hell did she learn how to do those jutsu and how strong she is.

"Thank you for cheering me on you 2 at least I know that I wasn't alone" Hinata smile.

"No problem and either ways I didn't like Sakura so much. She was always too bitchy and greedy for Gaara." Kankuro confess.

"Ya, but I didn't want Gaara to get mad at me or Kankuro if we told him to stop seeing her."

"Will at least the Kazekage have family that c-" Hinata started to cough badly. She puts her hands on her mouth as blood started to drip from threw her fingures. _"NO?! I thought I was healed? That wound...will it ever heal...why did you hurt me...Neji."_

_**'Shit Hinata please stay alive I know you'll live, but please stay alive I don't want you to die.'** _

"Oh my god! Hinata are you ok?! speak to me?! HINATA!" Both Temari and Kankuro were panicking on what was going on. They thought that she was completely healed. Hinata fainted and fall to the ground with blood dripping out of her mouth.

Gaara heard the yelling when he was walking back to his office, so he went back to see what happened. When he got there he saw Hinata on the ground with blood coming out of her mouth and his brother and sister were kneeling beside her to see if there was any wounds on her. He quickly picked her up and teleport to the hospital.

Kankuro and Temari quickly ran to the hospital to see what was wrong with Hinata. Even though they didn't knew Hinata well they still love her. She was so kind, shy, and innocencet girl that should have never be treated like trash or a slave.

_"Please hang in there Hinata. I know you can make it threw don't die on use please stay alive...for me, Kankuro, and...Gaara"_

* * *

_** Hey guys/girls im sorry i didnt write soon it was alittle hard to try to make a battle sceen and ya i know i suck in spelling so ill try to review all the story and try to make them better. so thank for waiting and i hope you like this. please if you can review thanks**_


	6. heal, hurt, and found

**_'demon or inner thoughts'_**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

It been 2 hours since Gaara gave Hinata to the Head Doctor and went in the emerngency room. Temari was looking at the clock not really paying attention what the hell the time is, but just to keep her from thinking if Hinata will be ok or will she die. While Kankuro was trying to use his puppet to keep him company like Temair did. It was dead silent in the waiting room. Nobody wanted to talk in fear of Gaara's reaction. About 10 min later the Head Doctor came out he looked like he just came back from the grave. He walk to the chair in the waiting room sit down and breath heavily for a while. 

"How is she?" Temari asked. Gaara and Kankuro looked at the doctor.

"She is good...for now. We looked at her lungs and it seems that she has sustained more damage then we originally thought. We heal much as we can, but the wound won't heal as we want to. For now we would have to ask the Hokage to come over here to heal her. Our medicine might be good, but not ask great as the Hokages. Kazekage if you want this girl to live we need Tsunade's healing skills. She might be able to get this girl to 100 percent." He put his head on his hands and rub his forehead.

"Are we able to see her?" Kankuro ask.

"Yes, but don't make so much noise she needs her sleep. She is in room B13." The doctor got up and walk down the hall leaving the Subaku family alone. They went to room B13 and saw Hinata pale laying on the bed with a breathing mask on her.

"I wonder how she got this wound?" Temari stands over her and pet Hinata's hair. While Kankuro sits in a chair near by the bed and Gaara just stands near by the door.

"Gaara, are you going to send the letter to Tsunade?" Kankuro ask. He just nodded and left the room.

_"Why did she fight. Was it to prove that she was strong, if so was it to...why did she fight. Did she knew her wounds were not all heal or didn't knew? I don't want to feel pain again. I can only trust my family and no one else, even if it would push Hinata away. It would probably be the best thing for us."_ Gaara thought as he walk to this office.

* * *

About 3 day later only Temair and Kankuro were the only ones to visiting Hinata. They have tried to get Gaara to come, but he have work to and he didn't want to come. They knew that he didn't want to trust anyone again Sakura have damaged his heart and will surely pay for it. Which Hinata did that by breaking both of Sakura's legs and the doctors found out that her arms were somewhat broken. Hinata have been unconscious after she pass out from the train ground. Her condition was at first horrible, but now is getting a little bit better. The only problem was that at times she would cough up blood and sometimes the blood would go in her air hole and would slowly choke her. Lucky there would either be doctors, nurses, Temari, or Kankuro there when she started coughing blood. The doctors have try everything they can do, but they need Tsunade's healing was the only solution they could hope for Hinata's bleeding to stop. 

Somewhere in the Afternoon...

At the front desk there is a women in her early to late 20's with a pale purple diamond on her forehead, brown eyes, and blond hair that is done up in a ponytail. She is wearing a gray top with a black cloth around her waist, a green jacket with symbol, green gem necklace, and high heel ninja sandals.

"Hi, can I help you miss?" A brown haired nurse asked.

"Ya I'm looking for the Head Doctor around here? Apparently you guys have a patient that is coughing up blood and the wound won't heal right?" The blond women asked.

"Are you Lady Tsunade? The Hokage?"

"Ya I am. Now can you show me the records of the person and show me where is this person is." The nurse gave Tsunade the records on Hinata exams and they went to B13. While walking there Tsunade looks at the document and it read.

**The patient is female in her late teens or early 20s. There has been a lot of bruising over her whole body, but mainly on her chest and back area, cut wounds also cover her whole body especially on her arms, some of her wounds will heal and some will never heal. Her clothing seems to have been ripped to shreds and we have concluded that the person was attempting to rape her. Major damage to her lungs is causing her to cough up blood and we are unable to heal her damaged lungs. As time passes the blood will go on into her wind pipe and will slowly choke her. The patient is for now stable, but we're not sure how long the patient will stay alive.**

"This is horrible for a girl this young to have these injuries!" Tsunade thought out loud.

"Yes we know. We only know what the Kazgekage told the Head Doctor which was that she was found in the desert, but we don't know how long she might have been there. Also we found out that she doesn't like to be touched, but I'm not sure about why." The nurse replied.

"If this happened to me I would react the same way as she did." Tsunade said as they got closer to the room B13. They walk with Kankuro and Temari into the room.

"Hey you two, how are you guys, and the patient doing today?" The nurse went to look at Hinata's charts.

"I'm ok, a little worried about Hinata, but she seems to have more color now. She still coughing up blood, but not as much as before." Temari said.

"Ya same here." Kankuro said.

Tsunade was still looking at the records. _"Huh, I knew a girl with that name, but I'm sure she's not even here. It's forbidden for her to leave her home."_ She thought as she walk toward the girl in the bed "Ok, so how long have she been here and when did you find her?" Tsunade asked.

"I found her in the desert when we were coming back from your village and that was like...mmm... about 3 months and a week ago I think?" Kankuro put his hand on his chin trying to remember what day it was that they found her.

"Ya I think its was about 3 months and 6 days ago." Temari reply.

Tsunade look up from the documents and looked at the pale girl. "Ah!...It can't be?" _"Hinata Hyuga!! What did your clan did to you? Your father will pay for this! I swear Hinata, as your godmother who taught you ever medical knowledge that I have know, your father will pay for this!" _At first there was shock on Tsunade's face, but slowly a look of anger was beginning to creep on to her face.

"Lady Tsunade, what is wrong?" Temari asked.

"Everyone leave the room I need to heal her now before she dies." Tsunade ordered. Everyone slowly left the room and closed the door behind them. Tsunade started healing Hinata's lungs. After about an hour Hinata lungs were good as new. _"Thats better at least Hinata won't cough up blood anymore. But surely she is trying to hide her identity knowing that the Byakugan is strong and a powerful weapon. Hinata...I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it." _Tears form on Tsunade's eyes as she try to stop them from falling, but one tear fell on Hinata's cheek.

Hinata felt something wet on her cheek and then she started to wake up. Her body was still tried from her tested jutsu. It had nearly drained more chakra then she had thought. As she open her eyes Hinata saw the one person she thought she will never see in her life. "Tsunade..is that you?" She asked softly.

"Yes it's me Hinata. It's good to see you again, I thought I would never be able to see you again after I left the compound." Tsunade replied as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Things...has been worse since you left. I was treated like a slave rather a heiress. I keep having nightmares all the time and I have panic attacks now. Tsunade please d-don't take me back there...I can see it t-they want to kill me." Tears start to form in her eyes.

"Hey Hinata don't worry I'll make sure you'll be safe, ok. If you want you can come back with me to the Leaf Village."

"Ok, I'll think about it, but knowing father he will find me one way or another."

"I know, but you need to be free from your prison. Hinata tell me who was the one that damaged your lungs." There was a long dead silence.

"Neji...he told me he wanted revenge for Hizashi, his father, because he die to protect me. He said I should have die not his father. I felt guilty and from that day on. The wound was there I never bothered healing it. I just wanted to die as punishment for Hizashi death." She looked down in shame and guilt as the tears were coming down freely.

"Look like I'm going to have to kick Neji , your dad, and...will your whole fucking clans ass then." Tsunade sighed as she made her 'People Asses I Must Kick Before I Die List' which was long, very, very long. Hinata giggled at her former teacher's comment. It was nice that Tsunade was like a mom to her. "Oh your friends were here I'll tell them to come in and don't worry I didn't tell them anything ok Hinata" She smiled as she walk to the door.

"Thank you Tsunade" she said with a smile.

When Tsunade opened the door Kankuro and Temari went to her and asked tons of qusetions. "Ok stop!...She's fine now that her lungs are healed so you can take her home today if you want. Make sure not to stress her out on either training, work, or anything she does. She has to get plenty of sleep. That will be all. You can see her now ok." They just stand there not really knowing what to do or say. So they just went in there to see Hinata.

* * *

Later that day Temari, Kankruo, and Hinata went home. By the time they got home it was dinner time. Everyone went to there sit except Gaara wasn't there. 

"Where is Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"He's up in his office. We know that Gaara is still trying to recover from his heartbroken relationship with Sakura." Kanuro said.

"Ya we tried everything, but he will only come down when he feels like it." Temari said.

"Maybe I can see if Gaara will come down. It's the only thing I can do since you guys have been so nice to me and taken care of me." Hinata told them.

"Ok, I hope you get Gaara down here Hinata. Good luck." Temari said as she starts to eat her food.

* * *

Hinata went upstairs to the 2nd floor and move closer to Gaara's office, but stopped. There was weird noise that Hinata never hear of before. With great caution she moved to the door slowly opened until it was open fully. At this point Hinata wished she had never went there. 

On the floor was Gaara with his Kage clothes on his back, naked, on top with some blond girl _**(that Ino)**_ she have never seen before. Naked, moaning like hell, and have her arms and legs around Gaara. Hinata was silently crying and left like while feeling like someone was stabbing her heart over, over, and over again. She kept crying silently until she made a choking noise that got Gaara's attention. He looked at Hinata and saw that she had tears running down her eyes. He pulled Ino off of him and tried to put his clothes back on.

"Hinata...I-" Gaara started but was cut off by Hinata.

"NO I don't want to hear it Gaara!...I...I'm leave...goodbye" She started to run out of the room.

"Wait Hinata!" Gaara yelled with his clothes somewhat back on he start to chase after her.

As Temari and Kankuro were eating they saw Hinata running and Gaara chasing after her they both wondered 'What the hell is going on?' They went to see what was wrong. They got up and followed Gaara who was in turn following Hinata.

Hinata ran to the backyard thinking _"Why...why do I alway have to feel pain in me...it's always there never healing...I just wanted to be loved and be cared...IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASKED FOR!!!"_

**_'This is what I mean never get too close to humans...there selfish and only care for themselves.'_**

_"You were right Mai...I should have left before my heart was breaking...I'll never get love will I Mai?"_

_**'Hinata...I'm not sure, but you have to leave before your hurt again.'** _

She keep running until someone stopped her. The person grab her arms, turn her around, and then grab her throat painfully. "So...this is where you were hiding. You little bitch." A low, but threatening voice said.

Hinata knew who this person was and it scared her when she was little. Now its back and found her. "F-f-f-father!" Her voice in fear as she started to shake. _"He here...he's going to kill me...Tsunade help me!!"_

_**'Crap...Hinata let me control your body now!!'** _

"LET HER GO NOW!!" Raged a voice behind the man holding Hinata.

* * *

_**Edit: Hi guys im sorry for making you wait but im going to work my butt off today and hope ill get chp 7 rewrite done and work on the chp 8 ok and like i said im sorry **_


	7. Who Am I? Really?

**_'demon or inner thoughts'_**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

"LET HER GO NOW!!" A raged voice said. The man look at the person shouted. 

"Aaa Tsunade I didn't knew you were here." He laugh evilly. While still holding to Hinata's throat painfully tight making her choking slowly.

"Hiashi you baster, I'll kill you for hurting Hinata!" She yell. Running at full speed ready to kill the man that would careless about Hinata. Before Tsunade was able to punch Hiashi a person from the shadows jumped out and closed her chakra systems in her arms. "What the!?"

Before Tsunade could do anything the person kicked her on the chest and flew about 10 feet away from Hiashi. She put her hands on her chest. It was hard breathing now that person who ever it was is good making people injured really easily. The person in from of her was wearing all black clothing and face was covered by a masked but you can see the eyes which were lavender.

"I see you finally come out Neji." The person called Neji took off his masked which let down his long brown hair.

"Uncle, why do we have to get her. Its obvious that 'it' won't come out." Neji look at Hiashi.

"You never know Neji, 'it' might come out." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you 2 talking about!?" Tsunade yelled.

At this time Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara had came out looking for Hinata, but never knowing what was going to happened.

"What the hell is going on here?" Temari asked.

"Ya everything is so confusing now I don't even know what going half the time." Kankuro said. Gaara only glare at the person that was holding Hinata by the neck.

"I see that you done your job very will so as promised here is your 20 gold pieces." Hiashi said as he pull out a silky bag and throw it. Everyone looked who catch the bag and it was...Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gaara glared at Sakura.

"Gaara...I did this for us. I wanted you back so I made a deal with them when I got out of the hospital. They were looking for that...slut over there...I knew you would be mad, but I love you. So I told them that I could make you to get Hinata out of the house. I had to drug you which worked very will and used my transformation-jutsu on as Ino. Then I undressed you to make it look like you were having sex with me, but it worked so well." Sakura would at times smirked and look guilty to Gaara while she explain. Gaara was furious on what Sakura just did. Temari and Kanuro just wanted to kill this girl for breaking Gaara's heart, making him look like he was doing soemthing theat he didn't do, and giving Hinata to these people that is now choking her.

_"No wonder why I didn't felt so good when I drink my water."_

**_'And I told you not to drink but now you wanted the water...man your such a pain in the ass Gaara'_**

_"What the fuck!!! I thought you were gone?!"_

**_'Nope I was just thinking of someone.'_**

_"And who would that be?"_

**_'It's -' _**But Shukaku was cut off by a very angry Tsunade.

"Sakura you don't know what you just did just now!! Your giving Hinata back to the 1 place in the would where she will only suffer. These Hyugas will only make her suffer and treat her as nothing to them!!How could you Sakura...Hinata was like...my daughter that I always wanted, but...I already fail to protect her when I wasn't there and I will not make her suffer again!!!" Tsunade yell at her with tears coming down her eyes.

"You knew she was a Hyuga?" Gaara asked with a emotionless face.

"What? I thought there just a myth, but she a Hyuga?" Temari asked.

"Come to think of it in the myths they say that the Hyugas have pale skin, dark hair, and a lavender eyes" Kankuro said.

"Yes... I knew who she was...I was the1 who tough her all the medic-jutsu I knew when she was 8. I guess she told you who she is Gaara." Tsunade reply.

"Yes, she did and show me of her powers of the Byakugan." Gaara said

"Gaara when was this" Temari asked.

"Just before Sakura cheated on me." His face show some sadness.

"For the last time I didn't cheated on you!!" Sakura yells.

"Shut the hell up Sakura" Kankuro said as he get behind her and knocks her out.

"Thanks Kankuro I'll deal with her later, but now...I have to deal with them. Hiashi and Neji Hygua put Hinata down now!" Tsunade said

"Ok, Neji hold down Hinata I'm sure she will try something" Hiashi said. He let go of Hinata who fall to her knees gasped for air as she is holding throat. Neji went behind her and grab her hair painfully tight which cause her to scream a little.

"Now tell me what were you 2 talking about 'it' won't or might come out." Tsunade glared at Hiashi.

"Please don't father..." Hinata voice was weak and scared with her face written on her face.

"So she hasn't tell you" He laughed evilly "Even though Hinata is my daughter, she is nothing more then a fail experiment."

"Father please stop don't tell them!!" Hinata cries as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean that she is a fail experiment?" Gaara glared at Hiashi

"You people are so stupid...the Hyuga clan live for power so the elders had a plan. Make my first born child the container of the water demon Mai. So we imprison the demon in her before she was born. For years we have trained her to be the best killing machine, but because of her shy and kind nature it turn out that the demon was never going to come out, so we kept her in line just in case if the demon dose come out. And for so many years she didn't knew that the demon was in her until the day she before she ran away." Hiashi said with a evil smirk. While Hinata looks at the ground with tears flowing freely down.

"You MONSTER, how could you do that to your own daughter." Tsunade glared at him.

"Baster you were the one that made Hinata so scared to even be touch." Temari glared as she got her fan out. Kankuro just got his got his puppet out and ready to kill and Gaara summon his sand.

Hiashi laugh. "You don't even know how many people that she has killed just to stay alive so if you wanted to know who is the monster its her." He walks up to Hinata grab her neck and left her up as she squeal a little. "Now show us the demon now Hinata" he order.

"I can't...I don't won't to let her free." She cries.

"Then you are useless!" He roared as he punch Hinata at the stomach and toss her about 10 feet. Gaara sand was about to get her, but Hinata did a filp and landed on her hands and feet. The calm light blue chakra was replace with a evil black chakra.

"H-Hinata" Temair was afraid on what was going on.

"She not here for now..." Its said a very low but at the same time dangerous. She stand up and walk to the unconscious Sakura and picked her up by the neck. "Pathetic human was only consumed my greed I'm sure that lovely to see her blood slowly coming out of her body...if only Shukaku was here I know he would love to see her blood everywhere." She laughs evilly and toss Sakura body to the wall.

"Where is Hinata?" Kankuro asked in fear in his voice and on his face.

"Who are you?" Tsunade said with fear in her voice.

"And how do you know Shukaku?" Gaara asked. _"What the hell is going on?" _

**_'So it really was her...Mai'_**

"For now Hinata is just taking a nap so I'm controlling her. My name is Mai the water demon. I come from the Village Hidden in the Mist and for Shukaku...haha...man he know how to make you scream...you can kinda say I'm like his partner or mistress whatever you like, but it was so good to feel the blood rain that he and only he can make and hear those pathetic cries of help..haha...its was so wonderful to hear. Its like music to my ears." She look at them, but instead of lavender eyes they were blood red eyes instead.

"I see you finally come out." Hiashi laughs.

"Your the asshole that took me from where I was resting...mmm...I see that the Kazekage have my love...I hope your watching Shukaku because this will show you to call me weak when you alway so damn cold...now lets I need...haha...**blood**!" Hin- a I mean Mai said then in a blink of a eye she gone and right behind Hiashi. She kick his back hard and rip his left arm. "This is for the girl that you make her suffer!"

Hiashi was holding his bleeding, whats felt, arm. _"Fuck this is not good! How in the world did she get pass me?!"_

Neji run to Hiashi and kneel down to him. "Uncle you ok?"

"Neji were leave now!" He ordered.

"Ok." Neji went to help his uncle putting his right arm over his shoulders.

"I swear I well come back, but this time with the Hyugas Army." They both took of in the middle of the night.

"Huh and you weren't the real Hiashi, baster." Mai drop the arm as she cut her finger and dose hand seals. "summoning-jutsu!" from the smokes was a wolf with blue fur with white fur on its belly and tip of his tail, crescent moon on his forehead, and red eyes. "Hey Kyo I see that you want the arm right? Will its all yours" Mai said with humor tone while the wolf starts eating the arms.

Temari and Kankuro were getting sick seeing a wolf eating an arm. Both of them ran inside, went to the nearest bathroom that they can get to, and threw-up. While Tsunade and Gaara were just looking at Hinata, eventhough its not really her, petting the wolf. Hinata stand up and walk up to Tsunade.

"Tsunade I wish to thank you for taking care of Hinata and I'm sorry if I scared you in anyway Shukaku kinda rub off on me over the years I was with him." Mai bow and pet Kyo fur, when he was finished with his food he walk over to Hinata.

"So did Hinata knew about you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, but I never told her I was a demon. I wanted to protect her, but the seals were too strong for me to break threw so I did what I could." Mai said then walk up to Gaara. "Kazekage, you better not hurt Hinata in any way or your village will suffer because you didn't give what Hinata only wants and needs." She glares at him.

"And whats that?" He said with emotionless tone.

"She only wants love and that is all...Kyo go home." The wolf is dismissed and Hinata eyes turn back to lavender.

"Gaara...What hap-" She holds her head and faint. Gaara Quickly grab her waist and holds her.

"Hinata...your safe for now."

* * *

**Hi guys/girls ok I tried on making this work I hope you like it if not then tell me what would you think would be better. will thanks for reading and review if you can thank you everyone**

**Edit: ok now im going to start writing chp 8 ok so i hope you guy can wait just alittle more and if you guys have ideas please tell me ok and you for waiting this long and im so sorry **


	8. the past of Shukaku and Mai

**_'demons thought'_**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

Somewhere in the desert... 

"Your Pathetic you know that Auron!" Neji yelled at the armless man.

"Will how was I apposed to know she was that fast did you even know Neji?!?!" A man the look about 50 years old with long dark brown with gray hair, pale skin, lavender eyes, curse seal on his forehead, wearing a tradition Hyuga clothes, his left arm was bleeding and a rip left sleeves.

"No, but I knew demons are more powerful and either ways we found out that she is out so we might as well tell Lord Hiashi about this." Neji reply

"Yes let get going." They start running back to the Hyuga compound.

* * *

Back at the Kazekage home... 

Hinata was back in her room sleeping and fully healed. Temari was cleaning all of her 100 fans, 50 Kunai, and 30 Shurikens. Kankuro cleaning his puppets and adding new poison and new weapons. Tsunade is healing Sakura, but is still pissed off of what she did and is thinking of a punishment for her. For Gaara, he just standing on the Kazekage tower looking over the village and thinking of what just happened yesterday.

"Shukaku tell me what you know of Mai?" Gaara asked out loud.

**_'Mai is my partner and my lover.'_**

"I thought you didn't love anyone?"

**_'That was before I met Mai and loved her. She was like Hinata so sweet and innocence, yet_ _she can take down any man with elements jutus. Gaara if you wish to know how I met Mai would that make things easier for you?'_**

"Yes it would and I'm sure that Mai told Hinata about you met her. But its seem she have a angry toward you for over 300 years ago."

**_'I will explain about that too...300 years ago I was already starting to disobey the rule of the monks and went to the Village of the Mist...'_**

* * *

**(ok this is going to be a major flashback ok so just remember this is a big flashback)**

Over 300 years ago...

The sun is raising as the villager of the Hidden Mist came start to work on the markets, children start to wake up for school, and ninjas are ready to do there mission or coming back from there mission.

In the Shinpou compound (**Shinpou means faith**) the families were still asleep, but 1 young lady. Her name is Mai Shinpou the eldest daughter of Tategami Shinpou the clan leader (**Tategami means lion)**of the Shinpou. She is 18 years old, with long beautiful light blue hair that reach to her mid back, pale snow skin, lips that were light pink, and blood red eyes. Wearing a lavender with light purple and with outline flowers on the ends of the kimono with a dark purple obi. She is in the Garden watering all the plants with her jutus. When she was done she went out of the compound to the market to buy some off for dinner.

"I should visit Yami first I know he want to come with me to the market too." She said softly.

Around this time a boat came carrying many people with either market business or tour the place. But only 1 person had a different reason to be there. A man that have short messy blood red hair, light blue eyes with black rings around his eyes, a light tan skin, red tattoo of Japanese symbol of love on the left side of his forehead, and the coldest face you have ever seen in your life. He wore a light tan overtunic, a tan undertunic, light tan tabbards, black obi, and a dark brown cloak **(just look at the Jedi in Star Wars then you'll see where I got the clothes from hey I couldn't think of anything so I chose that so don't kill me if there is any Star Wars Fans reading this ok dont kill me)**. His name is Shukaku, a former monk that disobey all laws of the monks in Suna and that is 25 years old, so why would he be here you would say...lets say he want to see something red in this village.

He walk to the market to find anything to eat until he saw a ramen stand. As he went in there was a beautiful lady he have ever seen. She was in her late teen or early 20's that have light blue hair that reach to her mid back, pale skin as snow, and wearing a lavender with light purple on the ends of the kimono. Next to her was a man that was about her age that have light brown eyes, tan skin, short messy dark brown hair. He was wearing the stander Chunin vest, ninja gear, and the forehead protector with the mist symbol on his forehead. Shukaku growl quietly and sat next to the Snow White beauty.

"Hi Mai and Yami !" The owner of the ramen stand said happily.

"Hi Tori (**Tori means bird)**, how are you is your wife getting better?" Mai asked softly. As soon as Shukaku hear her voice he close his eyes in pleasure it was nothing he have ever heard of.

"Hi old man haha Mai you are so worry about everyone else, but yourself if there was a reward for selfless and nice you would win every year!" Yami laugh as he said this which made Mai blush a little

"That would be True Yami she would win and yes she is feeling better thank you for the medicine you gave us yesterday." The owner said.

"Your welcome." She smile happily.

"Oh we have a stranger here what is your name mister." Tori asked

"Shukaku." That was all he said but it hold so much power and evil in it. Mai turn to Shukaku and took a good look of him.

"Is...this your first time here being here Shukaku?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then welcome to the Village Hidden in the Mist." She smile and took out her hand to shake his. Shukaku look at her for a second then shook her hand.

_"So soft...yet firm."_ He thought.

Weeks passed by and Shukaku manage to find a place to stay in that was close to Mai's home. He in Mai were very close almost everyday they hanged out to the market and sometimes Yami would, but would leave as soon as Shukaku was there. Yami didn't like Shukaku much because of his aura was so evil yet its was calm at the same time. He would worn Mai to never hang around with him in fear that he would hurt her, but Mai was say that he worries too much for her safety. At times Yami only wish that it was true, but could never let his guard down when he was close to Shukaku.

"Hey Mai can I asked you a question?" said Yami as they walk to her home.

"Yes Yami go and asked way." Mai smiled.

"Do you like Shukaku?" He asked. Mai stop walking and blush a little.

"I...I-I don't know?"

"Mai I'm worried I don't think you should really see Shukaku. There is a evil aura around him that could one day hurt us all." He begged her.

"Yami...he is a good man he won't hurt us I trust him" She blushes more and a soft smile.

"Mai...please don't go near him ...I..I don't know if what would happened if you die?" He stood in front of her and hold her shoulders.

"Yami...remember I could take care of myself please don't worry about me ok, but it was nice to know my best friend worries about me." She looks at him straight in the eye and smile.

"Mai...I also want to tell you that...I...I love you." Then he lower his head to meet her lips and kissed her tenderly. Mai was in too much shock that he said he loved her and now he was kissing her!! She didn't know what to do since now that her first kissed was given to her best friend, but she didn't feel anything from it. It seem like she was kissing a wall or a mirror. When Yami pull away he look at Mai. She was blushing a little and have a deep blush. "Let go home or your father will be angry with you."

As she got close to her home her father was standing outside and is very pissed off. "Mai...we need to speak now." She was scared now she didn't knew what will happened or going on. She bow to Yami quickly and went to her father fast. They went to his study room and he closed the door. "Mai...tell me why have you not taken any missions for the last year."

"I-I-I was working...in the hospital as a nurse...I'm t-t-there best med-nin there have." She said in fear.

"You should be working in your jutus not in medicine. Your becoming a weakling by helping the weak." Tategami said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry father."

"Sorry won't cut it!!" He yelled and slapped Mai on the cheek. "Get out of here and never return you are disown to and banish from this clan!!!" Mai hold her cheek and run to her room and pack all her belonging and ran out of the compound. As she ran she bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." Mai cried out and look at the ground.

"Mai...What happened?" A deep voice said. Mai look up to see it was Shukaku.

"My...Father...He kicked me out...because I was weak..." She put her hand on her face as she cried. While Shukaku picks up her bags and her up.

_" Tategami will die for this...also Yami for stealing her first kiss."_ He thought as he walk to his home with a sleepy Mai in his arms. He put her in his bed while he goes to the kitchen to get some tea ready.

About 1hour later Mai wake up feeling a bed under her she was startled. The last thing she knew was that she was outside with Shukaku crying and she passed out. She got out of bed, fixed the bed, and then walk to the bedroom door to open it. Once the door was open it lead to the kitchen/ dining / living room. Its was not big or small just the right size for the room. In the Kitchen was Shukaku making dinner. He was making some ramen with pork and rice.

"Hello Mai did you get a good rest?" He asked not facing her, but its scared the shirt out of Mai. Knowing that he knew that you were there, but will not turn to see you.

"Yes, thank you for your kindness Shukaku." She reply.

"Come you must be hungry I made some dinner I only hope that you don't mind my cooking. I'm not a good cook as you are." He said as he bring the blows of ramen and rice to the table.

"I'm sure I'll live" She smile

"Ok but if you don't like it then don't eat it ok." He starts to eat his ramen.

"I'm sure its good." She starts to eat her ramen and was surprised that it was really good, much better then the old man's ramens he sale in the ramen stand. "Its good you shouldn't be so hush to yourself. Your a good cook." She smile and eats some more. While Shukaku just smirk he was always called a bad cook, but she like his cooking and he was glad

2 months later Mai and Shukaku train together hard making sure there jutus work perfectly. Mai's love for Shukaku grew everyday that she spend with him. While Shukaku wanted to take her innocences and have her forever, but he didn't understand his new feelings that he had. All he knew was lust and blood lust, but this was different he didn't understand, but he didn't care either along as he had her near him he was ok.

6 months later Shukaku had finally had sex with Mai. At first she was shy about it, but later on she was ok with it. Mai felt that she was the luckiest girl in the world to make love with someone that you love, but didn't tell them that you love them yet.

1 year later Mai and Shukaku kill everyone of the Shinpou Clan.

"Everyone defend you honor for the Clan.!!!" A branch member said.

"This will be fun." Shukaku said as he killed 20 men with his sand coffin.

"This is fall the pain that you bastards give me!!!" Mai yelled as she killed men, women and children with her water, earth, fire, wind, and lighten elements.

"Mai what are you doing here I banish you from here!?" The leader of the clan said as he fight with his used-to-be-daughter, but before he even made a move a trident went threw his heart and die.

"For the pain in my heart...I have no family." Mai said in a cold tone.

After that the next 5 years they went to any near village and killed anyone in there path. The more they killed the more they had sex with each other. To them it was a thrill that driven them. That is until Mai told Shukaku she loved him. They were in there beds in the middle of the forest after they had sex. They lay on there sides holding each other.

"Shukaku.." She looks at him.

"Yes Mai what is it?" He looks at her.

"I...I want to tell you something?"

"Ok go on with it."

"Shukaku...for the past 5 years I been with you...I loved you...I love you so much." Mai puts her face in his chest blushing a little.

"I don't love you Mai...I only love myself." He lets go of her and get his clothes.

Mai was heartbroken as tears start to form. "So...I meant nothing to you!! Is that it, just a sex toy you get to have with you when ever you want and need!! I thought you love me...we made love to each other almost everyday." She yells at him as she put the sheet to cover her breast.

"Your my partner that is all and nothing more." He stares at the sky.

"I see...I'm just nothing just a partner..." Mai said but it was empty. That day her spirit just die off only her body work but he reason to live was gone.

The next month there were attacked by all of the villages strongest ninjas in the Suna's desert.

"Mai Shinpou and Shukaku of Suna you are here by charged for the countless number of death and here by your punishment is death." A shinobi from the Leaf Village said.While Shukaku and Mai just stand there. One of the Anbu step up front with a wolf mask.

"Mai Please listen to me...I...I don't want you killed but if your surrender the villages might give you a lighter punishment please surrender!!" The wolf Anbu took off his mask and reviled that is was Yami, Mai childhood friend.

Mai walk 5 steps ahead and stand alone. "Even if I did surrender...what will be my reason to stay alive...for all I know I'm good as dead, so if you feel in some way that will relive you from all your pain then...**KILL ME!!**" She yell as she did hand seals "Guardian of the Underworld Cerberus and the Demon Wolf Clan Summoning-jutus!!". There was a huge black 3 headed dog and 100 wolfs all different colors, but they all have the crescent moon on there foreheads. "There your dinner puppies." She said sweetly, but there is a hint of pure evil.

All the Shinobis fought all the wolfs and the 3 headed dogs while Shukaku and Mai just killed like they always did. About 30 min later, as the fight went on Mai was getting tried and weaker she used most of her charka to summon her pets and now there were getting weak too. As tears start to form in her eyes she look at the sky one last time.

"I grown to be a good person who will lead the clan to greatness, but I'm a murder and killed my clan. I fell in love with a murder who doesn't love me, but use me to please himself...now I'll die...I don't fear death...I welcome it with open arms." She whispers as she close her eyes someone with a kunai stab Mai in the heart. For a few Seconds, Mai open her eyes and smile to the person and said "T-th-thank...y-y-you.." She fall backward with the kunai still in place and die with a pool of blood surrounded her.

Shukaku was fighting and he too was running out of charka. He was going to call Mai to retreat, but saw that she closed her eyes and someone went straight to her and stab her. At that point Shukaku killed anyone in his path to get to Mai's body. As he got there he kneel down and start at her cold dead body. Now guilt was filling in his heart. The time when Mai said she loved him, he started to find out he was also was loving her, but just thought it was nothing then lust. The days she didn't touch or talk to him made him feel lonely and he did missed her touch and her sweet voice. But now it was too late she was dead and he was really alone in his life. He took the kunai out of her body, hug her cold body to his warm body, and kissed her cold dead lips knowing this touch will never come back. He saw on her face there was one tear came out of her empty eyes. He a few tears fall from his face and hugged her more, but something grab his blood red hair yanked him from her body and something cold went across his neck and felt his own blood coming down from his body. Just before he die he thought of a promise that he would keep even if it meant over 300years of waiting.

_"Mai I'm sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me. I just didn't understand my feelings, but now I do but its too late now. I promise one day we will meet and I will tell you everything that I have thought of over the years that I haven't been with you. Also tell you the day when I said I didn't love you...I didn't mean it...I really did love you, but I was scared is all. Please Mai wait for me...will be waiting for you even if it too us to see each other 300 years."_ He closed his eyes and fell into the endless of darkness.

* * *

_**ok hi guys/girls i hope you like this i cried in most of the sad parts if you see something wrong with the story and need me to rewrite it ill try but ill going to work on chp 9 right now but i need to relax now because i have a big headache from all the crying i did. please review if you can if not its ok and im sorry for keeping you guys/girls this long**_


	9. relive

**_'demon thoughts'_**

_"thoughts"_

* * *

At the end of the story Shukaku have the hint of guilt in his voice. While Gaara just look at Suna's sunset and listening to his sad story. 

"Wow Shukaku you suck."

**_'Why you little brat! How was apposed to know that I was in love with her and knew these feelings for her!! At least I didn't fuck a whore this whole time and didn't hit my love!!'_** Shukaku said.

Gaara left guilt in his heart when Shukaku said all of that. He was right he was fucking a whore and did hit Hinata in the face when he was angry. He knew there will be no chance for him in love at this point, but he can deal with that later. Now he have to worry about Hinata's safety "I know..." He reply softly.

For a few min. Shukaku didn't say anything but then sigh.** _'I'm sorry...I know you didn't like what you did...I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that.'_**

Gaara sighed "It's alright...but for now lets try to think of something we need to help Hinata. Her clan wants her back and I won't let that happened."

**_'I know if only I have my body or something...but that would be hard.'_**

"Well think of something"

* * *

In Hinata's room... 

"Mai how long do you think it will take us to get back home?"

**_'About 3 to 4 days why?'_**

"I...I'm going back home. I don't want this village to suffer to know that I have a demon in me that my clan wants. Its for the best I must go for the village if not for them...then for my friends and the children." She smile sadly.

**_'Are you going to summon me too or your going to use my powers?'_**

"No, I'm going to give you, your body back since I did kill some people just to stay alive so I hope it will work." Hinata got up, walk to the window, and open it.

**_'Hinata are you sure...'_**

"Yes I'm sure. You would like Shukaku to have his body too?"

**_'Maybe to hurt him...maybe, but you don't even know what he looks like?.'_**

"OK and I know what he looks like because my dreams when I was little...they were your memories Mai so I know what he looks like." She jump from the window to the backyard and standing in the middle of the pond. "Mai... I'm ready when you are?"

**_'Go for it Hinata, but be careful ok?'_**

"I will Mai...but it will take most of my charka so please don't do anything stupid when I'm sleeping ok." Hinata smile and did hand seals. Charka was gathering to her palms which was a white glow. Then angel wings start to form from her back and spread wide from her body. About a few mins later she put her hands on the water. "Water Goddess Relive-jutus.!" Slowly stands up with two glowing figures one man the other a woman. Hinata bit her lip, this was so painful Mai told her never to use it, but she needed Mai with her to fight. "I bring you out of the Underworld from the leader of Hades and bring you back to life." She chanted the words over and over again. The figures stand on there own wet, but unmoved. She clap her hands together and there was a bright light surrounding her.

* * *

A few mins before the bright light in Gaara's room... 

**_'There is no way that would work Gaara. These Hyugas are like evil when they toy with there prey. First they would make the fighter think there winning, but then sneak something on them to kill them...they are the real monster that still live on with there powers.'_**

"And how do you think we should killed them?"

**_'Will...hey wait look its Hinata...what is she up to?'_**

Gaara look at the backyard and Shukaku was right it was Hinata, but what was she up? She should be in bed to recover her energy. She was in the middle of the pond with clothes this time. This got Gaara wondering. What is she doing now?

There was a faint glow, but it was getting brighter by the second. For some odd reason there was wings growing from her back. Thinking that he was being silly that she have wings, that was until Shukaku said something.

**_'I some how seen this jutus, but I don't remember where it was from?'_**

_"What do you mean you seen this? There is no way that Hinata can have wings?!" _Gaara yelled mentally at Shukaku.

**_'Ok you really need a chill pill you know?!'_**

Before Gaara go to say anything he saw Hinata bent down, put her hands on the water, and slowly stand up with two figures one man the other a woman. The light was growing brighter and brighter till Hinata clap her hands together with a much brighter light then the sun. Gaara cover his eyes with his hands, but then he left pain on his head. Shukaku was screaming.

**_'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!'_**

_"Shukaku what happened!? Talk to me!!!"_ Gaara yelled but then look back at the pond.

"There is no way..."

* * *

When the light was gone Hinata lay there motionless while the female figure start to move. She got up and look at her hands then went to the pond to see what she look like. 

"Its me! Hinata really got my body back!" Mai said happily to herself. While the male figure also start to wake up. He looked around It was the Kazekage backyard alright, but he didn't remember taking over Gaara's body. When he stand up he looked at his closed._"_

_"What the hell these are not Gaara's clothes?! They look like mines before I die!"_ He was close to the pond and look at himself. It really was his own body! But how he didn't do anything to get it back and it was impossible to get it back?! He looked around to see what happened. There was Hinata laying down with her wing hugging her and a women with light blue hair walk to her and black and dark blue on the hems of the kimono. He knew who the person was without looking at her face. "Mai..." He said in a low tone kinda soft.

While She went to see if Hinata was ok. When she got there Hinata was sleeping, trying to restore all of the loss charka from the jutus. Mai smiled and kissed her in the forehead and picked her up. As she did there was sand needles coming start at her, but since she can control earth elements its was piece of cake. She didn't 1 inch and the sand needles were gone. "Will Kazekage you know that was very rude of you trying to kill me you know?" Mai teased. In front of her was Gaara in his usual boring kage's clothes and glaring at her.

"Who ever you are. Your not taking Hinata from here and I don't care if I have to kill you to get her back." He said in cold tone.

"I guess Shukaku never told you what I really look like and thinking of that the bastard should be up by now" Mai said as she look over her shoulder and glare Shukaku. Gaara was confused when she said that and look where she was looking and it was a big shock. There was a man that look like him, but he have light blue eyes with very old monks clothes on him. "About time you got your lazy ass up. If you need me or Hinata lord Kazekage you should know where to find us and Shukaku stay away from me if you get 5 feet close to me I'll have Kyo to use you as a new toy/food." Mai jumped from the backyard to Hinata's room, closed, and lock the window.

* * *

In the dinning table... 

Gaara is looking at Shukaku and Shukaku is looking at Gaara. Both of them glaring at each other for no reason drinking green tea.

_"It's like I'm looking at my twin brother...will more like a brother that is not my brother yet have the same looks as me. Even thought he is like 25 or 26 years and add the 300 years that he have lived, his eyes are light blue not blue with green, and wearing monks clothes. How was he able to get a body? I'll have to asked Hinata. I wonder what would Temari and Kankuro would do if they see Shukaku?"_ As if the god from above heard Gaara question Temari and Kankuro enter.

"Hey Gaara the-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!" Temari yelled with a shocked face.

"Oh my god first it was Lee and Gai now Gaara!!!" Kankuro screamed.

"Kankuro I'm not multiplying or anything this is actually Shukaku." Gaara said in a bored tone, but there was a hint of amusement.

"Y-you mean the crazy demon that is inside of you?!" Temari asked, but it was more of a yelling.

"Do you want me to kill you." Shukaku said in a demonic voice.

"No!" Temari was white as paper.

"If you wish to know why I look like Gaara is because this is what I looked like before I die. The- let me finish before you asked me a dumb question Kankuro" Shukaku said as he saw Kankuro was about to open his mouth. "Now from what I can tell the people that were born with the demons in them they tend to have most of the appearance of the demon not the parents, but that is the child is not born yet and still in the process of being born. When your born with a demon people can see that you are a container and know to stay away from you. If the child is born already and seal with a demon there is nothing you can tell if he or she is the container. Also for question on why Gaara doesn't have my eyes will he dose and doesn't at the same time because your mothers have green eyes and so I just mixed them with my eye color...something to remember" He finished as he take a sip of his tea. There was a moment of silence till...

"I see you got your fat ass up already." a soft, yet angry voice said. everyone turn to see who it was to see it was a kinda look- a like- Hinata, but they knew it was not her.

"Mai-" Shukaku started but she cut him off when the hot tea went straight to his face, which he was caught off guard and the hot tea somewhat burn his face. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were shocked to see Shukaku to get hurt. They would have thought that maybe he was going to use the sand shield, but nope he didn't.

"I don't want to hear you lies. The only reason why Hinata brought you back was because she knew my feelings for you and that we might need you. But I never wanted you so stay away from me or I'll unleash my pets on you and they are pretty pissed off of you Shukaku." She leave the living room and head to Hinata's room.

"Gaara what happened?" Kankuro asked.

"From what I know Shukaku being a stupid have sex with Mai and then 1 day she told him she loved him, but he said he doesn't love her." He said as he and Kankuro back away from Temari. about 2 min later She went on a rampage on Shukaku telling him he shouldn't have said that which hurt a girls feelings, also that he is scum, and she is going to kill him. At the end of the day Temari went to her room to sleep while Shukaku have many bruise, cut, bumps on him, and is unconscious on the living room floor.


	10. love

_ "thoughts"_

_**flashbacks**  
_

* * *

All he could only see was darkness. He didn't knew where he was, but all he know was that there was no light for him. Then there was a small light coming to him slowly. When he looked at the light it was a women with light blue hair, blood red eyes, pale snow skin. But the light made a gasping noise. Something went through her heart and all the light he had was not gone. 

Shukaku woke up sweating and panicking. "Its was a dream." He thought and looked around "Odd I remember I was getting beat up by Temari in the living room and was there...so how the hell i got here?"

"I see your awake now." A women with midnight blue hair with a sweet smile said. Shukaku look at the women that was next to his bed, with a tray of food and tea, and have some mid-kit near her.

"Mai?" He asked, but the young lady giggled a little.

"No I'm not Mai. My name is Hinata Hyuga I'm her host." She explained.

With a groan he said "I'm sorry it's you look just like her. I miss her so much and I have regret what I said to her, but I was so confused of my feelings for her...sorry I guess I'm boring you to death. aren't I?"

"No, it's ok. I'm use to it." She replies.

"How do you know what I look like you never seen me before?" he asked.

"Will when I was little I kept having dreams, or I thought I was having dreams. Anyway in the dreams I saw Mai how she was when she grew up and how her life was like. It reminded of me when I saw them. Of course I didn't have a lover to be taken away or a friend that try to help. These dreams I realized that they were Mai's memories. It show me how much she loved you even before she told your or made love to you, but when you said you didn't love her...it broke her heart she blames everything bad happened to her when you meet, she believes that is was your fault, but she know some of it was her fault too. Mai didn't want to live knowing that you didn't love her, Yami might never accept her again, and her family didn't want her because she was weak. When you try to touch you she would try to stay away from you till the day she die. When the last day she lived she felt free from the world that she knew and even though the kunai was already deep in her chest she walk forward to it so she can die faster. 1 day Mai was able to talk to me and I was able to talk to her. She told me that I was able to bring her body back. For about 5 years I was able to get it right and without killing anyone for bringing their body back." Hinata explain.

"I see will child you are very smart indeed that might have been why Mai would protect you and love you the way a mother would love a child." Shukaku said.

"Mai still loves you. You know even thought she doesn't show it. She just scared to have her heart broken again." Hinata whispers and Shukaku look shocked.

"I'm not sure anymore if she still dose...I hurt her, but I'm sure if you help me to let her to listen to me 1 more time I'll tell her the truth on my feelings."

"Ok, but it will take sometime to try to get her to be alone with you. But time I don' have because we have to leave this village soon I don't know how soon but soon."

"Gaara won't like it if you leave he already loves you."

"I know that, but I have to kill my family if I want to be free...if I don't I'll be forever hunted till I die. Also the Huyga clan is more powerful so I don't want you guys to see the monster I have to be." She whisper the last part. "I have to see the Kazekage and I'll tell Mai to come in this room she know its my room" Hinata smiles and leaves

* * *

At the Kazekage office 

Gaara is working on some paper work boring paper work. at time he would look out of the window and think about how is Hinata. Then he remember on what Tsunade and he did to Sakura.

**_Flashback_**

**_Sakura was on the floor with charka retrains on her wrist while 2 men was beating the shit out of her. While Tsunade and Gaara look at her with disgust. They have been beating the shit out of her for the last 30 mins or so. Then Tsunade step forward._**

**_"Stop." She command them and they stop. Now she is in front of her now former student. "Sakura you have dishonor the Leaf Village for money. The only reason why we haven't killed you is because-"but Tsunade was cut off by Sakura._**

**_"Did Gaara let me live...because he love me." She said with hope in her eyes. Gaara growled at Sakura's words._**

**_"No, Gaara didn't let you live because of love! He let you live so that you can feel the humiliation, dishonor of your family, disrespected by your fellow shinobi's, and never trusted ever again." Tsunade glared at her. "for now on your dishonor to a genin and only work as a genin. You are no longer my student and if you try to say that you were my student I'll never tell them you were my student only Hinata Hyuga." As Tsunade watch her former student being crushed down to nothing from her former statues. Tsunade walk behind Sakura and did some hand seal "Sealing Charka-jutus!" She put her hand on Sakura's back while Sakura scream due to the pain of the jutus. Once finished there was a there was a crescent moon and snake around it. _**

**_ "What did you do to me Tsunade!" Sakura yelled, but got slapped which left a big bruise later on the day._**

**_"You will call me by Lady Tsunade or Hokage. For what I did to you I put a sealing charka on you so you can only use only 25 percent of your charka and all of the villager from Sand to Leaf knows what you have done." Once finished with her speech she left the room while Sakura cries on the floor and Gaara looking at her with no emotions on his face then he leaves the room._**

**_Flashback over _**

Gaara sighed he knew that Sakura's life will be a living hell for now on, but just a little he felt sorry for her, but for what she had done to him she deserve it. He was working on his paper work for about 4 hours which he didn't like much. He started to wonder if Shukaku was ok because he was gone from the living room when he got there yesterday. Temari told them not to help Shukaku or get the same punishment him or worse. Gaara stop thinking when he heard a soft knock.

"Come in" He said without looking up from his paper work. He heard the door opened and closed. "Is there anything that I can help you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes...I need to tell you something." A soft voice said. When he heard it he look up and saw his beautiful angel.

"Hinata, you ok?" He asked worried.

"Yes I'm fine, but I have to leave soon...back home.." Hinata said worried of what he will say.

"You can't they will kill you when they see you." Gaara got up from his seat and walk to her. "Please don't go."

"Gaara if I stay here the Hyuga Army will come and destroy your village and I will not take that chance. Mai will be with me I'll be fine Gaara." She look at his eyes that were filled with worried and love. Gaara pull Hinata to a tight hug not letting her go for any reason and smell her hair. Which smelled like fresh soft lavender and rose pedals. Hinata return his hugs with her gentle loving hugs

"Hinata if you can't stay at least tell me where it is." Gaara begged, which was very rare to see him beg for anything.

_"Should I tell him...it will take time for him to look for it...I guess.."_ Hinata thought for a few min. "You go south till you see tress and grass, once your in the forest you go NW to see the forest of cherry blossom trees, after about 20 miles or so you see a pond once you see it you will see the Hyuga Clans village from the pond." She said in a riddle form.

"_That sounds like a old bed time story I used to heard from Temari used to tell me when I was alittle?"_ He thought.

For the next few minutes they were silent just looking and holding each other. Then Gaara started kissing Hinata and she kiss him back. Gaara was pushing Hinata to the couch in his office and taking off her clothes with the help of his sand. While Hinata was taking off his clothes as fast as she can. Once all the clothes were off Gaara started to suck on her breast while rubbing the other.

"Oh Gaara.." She moaned and started to feel his chest, his abs, to near his manhood.

When Gaara felt her hands near his manhood he moans while sucking her other breast. Slowly Hinata took his manhood in her hands and gently rub it in a nice slow pace. Gaara stop sucking her breast and put his head on her shoulders moans while Hinata increase her speed until Gaara cum. Then Gaara put his hand on her women hood and start fingering her. Hinata felt rush of emotions when he was touching her it felt so good, but all good things much come to a end which was when she cum. Both Hinata and Gaara were breathing heavily and look at each others eyes with lust, love, and passion. Hinata open her legs a bit wider for Gaara to enter as he go into position.

"Hinata are you sure you want this?" He asked gently and soft. While Hinata smiles and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yes I'm willing to give you 2 precious things of mines." Gaara looked confused, but she giggles and undo her necklace. "I'm giving you my mother's necklace it means so much to me that I'm going to give it to you so you won't forget me." Hinata lock the necklace on Gaara neck.

He knew it mean so much to her. _"I should give her something that means so much to me too."_ He thought and summon his sand to get something in his desk. It was apposed to be Sakura wedding ring, but now that she prove that she is a whore he will never giver her a thing that belongs to his mothers. It's a 24k gold ring with a ruby heart on the center and engrave said**_ 'beloved I'll always be yours'_**. It beautiful yet elegant. Once the ring was in his hands he put it on her ring finger which was a prefect match in size. "Hinata I'm also giving you something that is precious to me too. This was my mother's wedding ring I want you to have it. To remember our love that we have and to never forget me." He kiss her softly and whisper. "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes Gaara, I'm ready." Hinata put her head on his shoulder while he slowly and gently enter her. She screamed like there is no tomorrow because of the pain was so much and he was so big, but he didn't move he just so she can get use to him.

After what felt like 2 hours which was only 2 minutes Hinata started to move her hips to his and with that he started moving. He thrusts were slow and gentle for a first-timer. For Hinata, she wanted more so much more then this now. She whisper in his ears and said one word that would drive him insane. "Gaara...Go...Faster!"

He drove into her hard and fast as he can with her screaming his name with each thrust. While he kiss her neck, breast, anything that his lips can touch that was her. Gaara left so much pleasure with her then Sakura its was much better then her. He will make sure that Hinata will be his wife and never leaver her. Most thrusting hard and faster then the last one until they both scream each others names as they cum. Gaara falls to the side of her so he can hold her also not to crush her. They both breathing heavy and kiss each other once in a while and smiling. Hinata snuggles up to Gaara's chest and he tighten his arms around her waist.

"Thank you Gaara...that was the best I'll never forget it." She said sleepy.

"Anytime love,...anytime." He kiss her forehead.

They lay at each others arms sleeping peacefully, but the peace will not last long one of them will leave in order to free herself from the chains of life slave to the family. While the other will only wonder if the elders will know about her powers and if so what will they do. But this moment they will always remember.

_"It's time for fate to be changed."_ a voice called out one of the lovers in there sleepy minds

* * *

_**AU NOTES:**_

_**Hi guys i hope you will like this i keep having a hard time on what i will do on this and this is my 2nd lemony so give me a break please and i know you guys waited for a very long times like i said i had a hard time because for some reason i keep thinking of the ending and if i was going to do a shukaku and mai on this one or they will just talk or just a letter im not sure ill get you guys tell me what to do. and please review because i usually dont know if im good or not so please review i just want at least 5 or 10 that all and ill try to write asap but that is if i dont think of something else. oh yes ill give you guys alittle preview on the others chapters im not sure which one it will be but i think it will be 12 but not sure. will here it is. ENJOY AND R&R PLEASE!!! **_

_**Unknown chapter **_

_**"Neij this is why father killed mother because she cheated on his for your father...Neij please believe me all the lies that Hiashi told you were all lies!!!" Hinata yell.**_

_**"And how would you know you didn't even know him very well and yet you saying all these things my father would never do such a thing!" Neij replied coldly.**_

_**"Neij...my mather and your father are our parents...your my brother Neji..." She said quickly.  
**_


	11. goodbye and forgiven?

_"thoughts"_

* * *

The night is beautiful. With the midnight blue sky, bright stars, and a full moon on the sky. A beautiful night for romance, but a young beautiful lady is alone in the Kazekage garden. Its about 3am, Mai look at the pond to see what she sees is herself. Nothing has much on her, but she knew that she is not the same as she was when she was 18 years. All of her innocence are gone only to be replace by darkness. She had no man that she could love again even though Hinata keep saying "He loves you, but understand back then he didn't understood. You need to understand his background to know why he said that to you."

Mai shook her head. Hinata was a spiting image of Hinata's mother, but have her Personality when she was at Hinata's age. Mai did everything to make sure that Hinata was happy and didn't felt lonely, but she knew 1 day Hinata will want someone to love and shared it. Mai wanted to protect Hinata from a broken heart that she might get from Gaara, but she knew he won't do it or hope. She look at the pond then closed her eyes to sing her song that reminded her of the old times. **_(this song is called Everytime We Touch) _**

_I still her your voice, when you sleep next to me  
I still fell your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive _

_ 'cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss i swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my sid  
'cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle,your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'cause everytime we touch, I fel the static  
And everytime we kiss,I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_'cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
and everytime we kiss I sweat I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side._

"Mai.." A male raspy voice said. She got up with her kunai ready and pointed at his throat ready to slash it open to see the rive of blood coming out of his throat, but was stop when she saw who was the man.

"Shukaku, what you want I'm kinda busy now." She put her kunai away in her sleeves. Then glare at him with so much hate and anger, but inside pass through all the hard walls that she made to protect herself was the same 18 year old girl that had hope and love once before she buried, locked, chained, vaulted, and walled her innocent self closed from the world. The only person that was able to get through all her barriers was Hinata without a try.

Shukaku looked sadly at the women he loved so much that now was filled with hate and anger that he caused when he rejected her over 300 years ago. The guilt was so much that it hurt just to look at her beautiful red eyes, sky blue hair, pale skin as the moon or white sand, and rosy lips. "Mai, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you when I said back then. I didn't understand the feelings I had. When I finally did you died in my arms when I told that I love you, but it was too late...I'm so sorry Mai please forgive me?" With remorse very clear in his voice. One of Mai's defenses is now uncovered. "I didn't mean to hurt you back then I was stupid to understand what was the feelings I had. For over 300 years all I kept thinking was the look on your face when I told you, how you change from the sweet Mai I once knew to the cold on that I see in front of me now, that you wouldn't let me hold you when we sleep together or make love to you, to see the pain in your eyes when I look at you, or how you would just want to get away from me at any chance you get." With all that said Mai's other defenses were falling down the locks, chains, vaults, and half of the stone wall that she made. "Please forgive me for what I have done to you Mai..." So much sincere and remorse in his voice.

_"Should I forgive him, but what if he tries to hurt me again? What if he just doing this so he can just pretend that he cared? I don't want to be hurt again. Once is enough for me I don't want to go through it again."_ Mai thought not sure if forgiveness would be the best, but looking at him. She can see the pain, guilt, remorse, fear, and rejection in his eyes. For the next few minutes were quite till Mai broke the silences with a soft whisper. "I forgive you...Shukaku."

Shukaku couldn't believe what he heard. Mai, his former or is lover, forgive him! He rushed up to her and hug Mai to a bear hug. While she gave him a soft hug. "Thank you so much Mai you won't regret this I promise."

"I know Shukaku...I know." She pull out a kunai and knocked Shukaku out on the head.

"Ah!" There was a sharp pain on behind his head then everything went black.

"Forgive me love...but this is the only way that I can keep you safe. Please understand Shukaku." She talk to him as he sleep and kiss his lips sweetly for it might be the last time she might do this with him. Mai put Shuaku in her room. Wrote a note to him

**_Dear Shukaku,_**

**_Forgive me for hurting you. Don't think that I'm running away from you or something, but I have to help Hinata with this battle that might take a while for me to get home. When I come back I would like to go back where we left off. I love you Shukaku and remember that I'll always be in your heart no matter what._**

**_Love always_**

**_Mai _**

Then close her eyes to communicate with Hinata in her mind. _"It's time for fate to be changed."_

* * *

_ "It's time for fate to change."_

These words were what woke up Hinata. She look at the sleepy Gaara and smile. He look so much like a cute panda bear, but she knew that she must leave or this will be harder for the village if the Hyuga Army comes in and destroy the village. Careful not to wake him up she got dressed, put a blanket on him, and left a note.

_**Dear Gaara,**_

_**I know that you might be mad, but please understand. I must go and defeat my father in hope of the invasion will stop . Don't follow me for a few days. I don't want anyone other people to get hurt during because of me. It's time for me to leave, but I will return no matter what I will come back. I love you Gaara be safe and don't forget me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

She place the letter on the table in front of the couch and give Gaara a kiss to his cheek. She walk to the window open it and jump out. Runs to the South Gates of Suna and meeting Mai.

"Your ready Hinata." She asked.

"Yes lets go we don't have much time if Neji gets there tomorrow we will only have about 2 days before they leave the compound." Hinata reply.

"Yeah I would agree let get a move on it." They run south for the desert knowing where she will be in the next 6 hours. She will reach to the cheery forest where they would rest.

* * *

In Suna 9am 

Its 9 am in the morning when Gaara woke up alone in the office. He remember he made love to Hinata and was holding her, but now she gone. He felt someone rip his heart when he saw the letter and read it.

"No Hinata...she could die I have to go and help her ...I need to get help and now!!!"

Quickly he put his clothes on and run out of his office yelling different names "Temari, Kankuro, Shukaku, Baki, and Maturi!!!" he was standing in the middle of the Kazekage garden.

"What wrong little Brother?" Kankuro asked.

"She gone isn't she?" Shukaku asked.

"You know?!" Gaara asked shocked.

"I found this letter by Mai. We have to get there fast I'm not sure if they will need help, but its best if we help them now. I can't live without Mai and I know you feel the same with Hinata" Shukaku reply.

"I know where is it. I been there before its the same as going from Konoha, but since were at Suna we will have to go the opposite from here." Tsunade walk up to them. "I'll help you guys to find hinata get ready by 1 hour if not ready well leave with out you."

Everyone went off to get there supplies and weapons for a battle. Some only hoping they will get there before Hinata battle for freedom start.

* * *

Hyuga Compound 12 pm 

Neji return to the compound and went to Hiashi office.

"Did you find her?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, we have. It seems like Mai is finally showing herself to us now." Neji reply.

"You mean you fought with her and where is Auron I sent him with you?"

"Yes, he got his arm ripped off and lot too much blood when he was trying to come back here. He slowed me down a lot, but I knew that he might not make it, but I let him die while he try to get home." Neji explain.

"I see, will he wasn't much use anyways. Now we have to get Hinata here and take Mai out of her." Hiashi look through some paper works and jutus. There was even a old forbidden jutus. Explaining how to take the demon out of the host with the demons power and the host power to to make the demon 2 times powerful then it originally it was.

"I'll set the army up for attack the Sand Village." Neji left.

"Now we have our power." Hiashi look at a old picture and his eyes soften. It was his 1st wife Mikomi **_(it means hope)_** Hyuga. She look like Hinata in so many ways its kinda scary, but he knew that he never loved her like his brother did. He only wanted her as a trophy wife, while Hizashi wanted her for love. The stupid women married him while his brother married someone else. Yes he felt regret that he left his wife lonely when she made plans for them while he went and slept with other women._ "Stop thinking about the past it will only make me weak!!"_ His eyes were back to hard as steal again. Never again he will think of Mikomi or his brother. Never again

* * *

**_hi guys sorry for not updating i really wanted do it asap but i have college so im trying my best. and tell me if this is good if not ill try to do a re-write again. same as before 5 review and ill try to get a story done its kinda hard but i think this is almost done like 5 chp i think. will have a good day ppl  
_**


End file.
